A Mothers plot
by moellerman
Summary: Kim Possibles mother has made a very strange plan. High M in some chapters for Lemon sections
1. Preaperations

**DISCLAIMER: I don´t own anything but the plot**

AN/ This is my first FanFic so please review well. Plus if you can write and read danish you can send a letter to my personal mailbox

**Chapter I  
><strong>**Preparations**

"Anne will you please be ready" said Dr. James Possible to his wife as he knocked on the bathroom door "we will be too late for the interview"

"Hold your horses dear" employed his wife Dr. Anne Possible "I just need some perfume"

"I will be waiting in the car"

"Good, I will come soon"

Anne Possible sighted and though back upon the plan that she had made. It was perfect and could not go wrong. She knew it was a dirty trick, but _All is fair in love and war_ as the old code said. Besides she had no other choice. Either she played dirty tricks or she risked loosing the _only _man who was truly worthy of becoming her _son-in-law_ and _father of her grandchildren_.

She smiled again and sighted.

Ever since her daughter Kim Possible had flirted with her best friend Ron Stoppable, (Though she was only under the affect of some sick invention), Anne had understood that Kim emotions for Ron ran deeper then she would admit, (why else would the sight of Ron being in mortal peril be enough to break its control), and after they kissed at the Junior Prom a little over a year ago, Anne swear that she would do ANYTHING to ascertain they ended up as husband and wife. ANY-THING

10 universities had they looked on and the results where ALWAYS the same; Kim was welcome but Ron's GPA was too low for admission. It kept making her angry, but she wouldn't give up, Kim was far too shallow. If she entered a university without Ron, it was merely a question of time before she fell for some rich, academic good-looking student and that was unacceptable.

* * *

><p>So she had made this plan. She, James and Ron's parents will all four go to the next university and demand Ron's acceptance, she knew that James wanted to use Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable to change her meaning about always back out after the rejection of Ron´s admission, but so what, her plan was perfect.<p>

Since they were probably be gone until tomorrow Ron should babysit his adoptive sister. James had been worried. Ron had a tendency to need help and the first he called for help was Kim. But Anne had though on that. She had specked to Vice-principal Barkin and had told him to give Jim and Tim, (Kim's twin brothers), a homework assignment about creating a report that told about some responsible they had done during that weekend. James had been very glad about it since childcare was something important and helping Ron look after Hana would be considered responsible. He didn't knew that they knew all about their mothers plan, in fact their mission, as they called it, required them there.

Anne had also allied herself with both Kim's techno geek friend Wade and her fashion friend Monique. Both of them knew the plan and was more then ready for there part in the plan.

Anne though back on the clever way she had cheated Kim. From the moment Kim and Ron started dating, Kim knew that there eventually would come a day where Ron and her would have sex with each other, so to prevent "unfortunate results", Kim had been taking Birth Control pills. In order to avoid James's wrath, Anne had filled the prescription for the pills in her own name, so it would be _her_ name on the bottle with pills. James had, of cause, never found them, but you couldn't be to careful. She knew also that Ron had some _very_ strong condoms, (something she had secretly agreed with his parents), so they were fully protected. Or so they believed

Anne knew all was ready and had understood their parts when she called them half an hour ago. She felt like a general preparing a battle. The last couple of weeks she had switched Kim's Birth Control pills with ordinarily Tic-Tacs, so she was now fertile again. She had made some _very_ weak condoms, which would break when Ron broke Kim's hymen, (That was the twins task, to switch Ron´s normal condoms with the weak ones). Monique's task was, once the twins called and said they had been successful, to have Kim dress herself in some _very_ hot clothes and then lure Ron over there in a way so he would _have_ to come.

Once Ron had seen Kim in the outfit, Monique would text the twins that they should move to the next step of the plan. To call and come up with a story about that they needed help with babysitting Hana. Monique would say that they needed a woman's help and that she would come to help them. Then when Kim and Ron were alone, Wade would hack into Possible power grid and shot it down. Kim and Ron would then could turn on some candlelight, (bough by Anne for this occasion, though Kim didn't knew), and the romantic candles, the "safeness" of the pills and the condom, and the fact that they was alone, (cause Monique had text that she had to remain at Ron´s house for the rest of the night), should probably create the correct atmosphere for a little time _very _close to each other. Because there was only one thing to do in order to ascertain the survival of Kim and Ron's relationship: Kim needed to have a stronger responsibility than college, and that meant pregnancy.

* * *

><p>"Well now Kim" her father said "can I trust you to keep yourself out of trouble and with no boys, though you will be alone in the house"<p>

"Dad" the red-haired teenager said "I am not going to be alone"

"WHAT"

"Monique is coming to play fashion show with me"

"Fashion show?"

"Yeah, we each has some stylish outfit on and the points the judge gives determinate the winner"

"Who is the judge"

"Wade"

"KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE" her father yelled "No boys means NO BOYS and I..."

"Dad he is not going to be HERE, he will see it all through the Kimmunicator"

Kim's father cooled down.

"Good then"

"You're worrying yourself too much dear" said Anne as she entered the living room.

"I just don't want to see her unhappy"

"Well" Kim whispered "If you ain't soon are going to tell Ron that he shouldn't fear taking one step closer to marriage I will be unhappy, thanks to you."

"Bye bye Kim" said her mother as went into the car.

"See you tomorrow sis." said the twins from the backseat.

Kim smiled as they drove away.

* * *

><p>"Are you certain that you can handle your sister, Ron" asked his mother<p>

"Mum" Ron said " It will be a piece of cake. KP´s brothers are coming over to help"

A sound came from the driveway.

"That must be them" Ron's father said "I still don't understand why they are so worried about you and Kim being alone together. Just because you are dating, it doesn't mean that you will just jump in bed with her at first chance you get"

"Well" a male voice from the door said "You can´t be too careful."

"Which is actually why we have bough some very strong condoms for him." Ron's mother said.

Jim and Tim came in and said:

"Hey Ron, is it now we shall learn your sister about how to create explosive devices"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TEACH HER SUCH A THING" their father yelled.

"Jeez dad we were only joking" said Jim.

"Yeah" laughed Tim "We know that we are only going to do the proper child care things"

Dr. Possible lowered one of his eyebrows

"Why do I get the idea that we instead of giving Ron helpers, we have given him two more problems"

Everyone laughed on the way to the car. But before they left Anne whispered:

"Are you two sure you are up to it?"

"Yes mom", said Jim "in fact while the rest of you were laughing we made the switch"

Anne smiled

"Good"

"Uncle Jim and Uncle Tim," said Tim "man I like the sound of that."

Anne smiled again when James drove her, himself and Ron's parents out of Middleton

"The die is cast" Anne though "There is no turning back now, none at all"


	2. Night of Lust

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**WARNING: This chapter contains Lemons**

**Chapter II:  
><strong>**Night of Lust**

"All right", Jim said, "time to text Monique.

"Wait", Tim said, "we have switched the condom in the wallet, but we still have a lot more "weaklings" with us."

"And"

"How do we know that Ron don't have more condoms. I mean, he can't possible be going around with the same condom in his wallet for months on end"

"You're right, we better ask."

Jim and Tim went into the living room where Ron and Hana watched the show Flippies.

"Ron", Tim said , "can we ask you a _very _delicate and adult question."

"Okay", Ron said, "but make it quick, Hana is soon to be tucked in."

"Good," Jim said, "It is that, though we haven't told anyone, Tim and me are beginning to interests us more for girls, and we don't have any idea, about where to hide the, you know protection. I mean, having one in each of our wallets, that's helpful, but we can't walk around with the same ones all the time, can we."

Ron shake his head.

"Definitely not", he said, "Each morning I switch the one I have in my wallet with a new one from the yellow cigar box I have hidden behind some oil drums in the garage, cause that is a place where Hana doesn't come"

"Thanks", Jim said.

"You're welcome" Ron replied

The twins went a little away and whispered.

"Good", Tim whispered, "Now who of us shall make the switch"

"Jim, Tim" Ron said. "I think it is on time to tuck Hana in, who is going to help me?"

"Can't we both" asked Tim.

"No", Ron said "only one of you"

Jim took out a coin.

"We will toss about it", he said and flipped the coin and said "head"

"Tail"

Jim looked upon the coin, it was head.

"I will be there in a minute Ron", said Jim

"Don't worry Tim", Ron said "It will only take a few minutes and then, I will find some responsible thing for you to do"

"Thanks"

Jim said, quickly, to his brother:

"It is now or never, while I keep him occupied, you will make the switch and when we are back in the living room, you're just sitting there writing the report"

Tim nodded

"But how shall I inform you of my success"

"Simple. Just use a green pencil if you made it, or a red one if you didn't had enough time"

And with those word Jim ran to Hana's nursery.

Tim then took his rucksack and crept into the garage and found the cigar box. He held it upside-down to empty it. After that he carefully laid all the weaker ones down in it, put the box where it was before, took the strong condoms up in his rucksack and sneaked into the living room and started to write their rapport with a green pencil. When Jim came down he saw the green pencil and knew they had succeeded. He turned on their mothers cell phone, (which she had borrowed them just in case), and sent an SMS to Monique..

_Dear Farm hander_

_The Farmers sackcloths switched. Phase two of Operation Farming completed. Proceed to phase three_

_The Double-spies_

* * *

><p>Monique smiled as read the message from the twins, <em>Phase Two. Operation Farming.<em>

She was thinking back upon the plan that they had made. It was typical Jim and Tim. They had insisted on nick-names and phases of the steps in their mothers plan. Even the plan had its own name. _Operation Farming_

Monique remembered the phases well and what they meant:

Phase one – The General weeds the Pasture:_ Have Kim's mother trick Kim to take Tic-Tac instead of Birth Control pills for two weeks_

Phase two - Switch the Farmers sackcloths: _Change Ron's strong condoms with very weak ones_

Phase three – Prepare the Pasture:_ Dress Kim in some hot, attractive and sexy outfit_

Phase four – Get the Farmer to the Pasture with the seed sack: _Lure Ron over to Kim's house and see her outfit. (Ascertain he bring the weak condom)._

Phase five – The Farm hander goes to the farm: _Have Monique leave and go to Ron's house_

Phase six – Close the farm: _Ascertain that Ron HAS to remain at Kim's house the rest of the night_

Phase seven – Let the cyber master Kill the Sun: _Have Wade shut of for the electricity to the whole house save the bathroom and Kim's parent's bedroom_

Phase eight – The Farmer Seeds the Pasture: _Kim and Ron fucks and Ron unknowingly and unavoidably impregnates Kim._

Monique smiled again, of cause Kim's mother "the General" hadn't come up with the idea of nicknames and phases, but so what. It did made it sound like a plan. Monique were just as well interested in that Ron's and Kim's relationship would endured, but she meant that ruining her chances to go to college was to take it a little to far. She had tried to tell Kim's mother, that there was another way: To have Monique move to the same University as Kim and she will then ascertain that Kim didn't flirted with any man there. Though Anne had found it sensible, Kim's and Ron's relationship was no longer the only reason she was doing it. This was the _only_ way she could ascertain that they had sex with each other. (do to the fact that Ron still feared James' Deep Space Probe-threat.)

Monique started her car and smiled, she looked forward to see Ron try to hide an erection when he saw Kim in _that_ outfit she had for her. No woman, not even the fallen ones, (hookers and strippers), has _ever_ been so bold and challenged dressed.

* * *

><p>Kim was getting worried, why wasn't Monique coming. She was thinking about calling her cell phone, when the doorbell rang<p>

"_Finally_", Kim though.

She went out and opened the door and saw Monique standing there with a box in her hand.

"Hey Kim", she said, "sorry I am late, but the traffic was horrible"

"Doesn't matter", Kim said, "I am just glad you came."

She pointed at Monique's box

"Is that your outfit to the Fashion show?"

Monique raised an eyebrow

"Hasn't Wade called you."

"No, why"

Monique sighted.

"Wade's computer club has an obligatorily meeting tonight. He couldn't get off the meeting so he can't be the judge."

"Damned, now what shall we do."

Monique smiled

"Simple", she said, "I have seen what you wear at your date-nights with Ron, and quite frankly, you seriously need some more special outfit. That is what I have here. Put it on."

Kim went into the bathroom and soon returned in the clothes Monique had with.

"_She is right_" Kim thought "_this is REALLY something special_"

Kim was wearing a dress which looked very much like the one she was wearing when she was under the effect of the Moodulator, except for "certain" changes. Its color was chocolate-brown, (like Ron's eyes), and unlike the other one it had no strops, plus it hugged her curves more, yet it also had a big V-cut at the front which gave a _very_ good vision to her breasts and especially her cleavage. It was zipped in the back, and the V-cut made it far to easy to see if she was wearing a bra.

"Monique", Kim sighted, "I can't wear this at my date-nights, all men will be staring at me and cross their legs to hide their erections. And Ron will NOT be an exception"

"Are you kidding, this will drive HIM to dress himself more sexy in order to match you"

"Maybe", Kim almost yelled, "but my dad is very overprotective. Do you really think that he will let me go on a date, even with someone as Ron, when I look like a girl who desperately cries for sex."

Kim lowered her voice

"Maybe Ron will even think that all I really want is to have sex with him, or to embarrass him sitting on a restaurant with an erection in his pants"

"Well, there is one way to find out," Monique smiled

"How"

"Let's invite him over. I mean neither yours nor his parents is home at the moment and you do need a man's opinion..."

"Monique, he's is babysitting his younger _sister_, do you want _her_ to come have a lot at _me _wearing_ this_."

"Of curse not. But ain't your brothers helping him in order to do something responsible"

Kim nodded

"Then let them try and see if they can stand upon their own legs. We are barely five minutes of driving away"

"Alright, but then I need some make up"

"Good, and while you do it, I will call him and tell him to get over here."

Monique smiled and took out her cell phone and went to a place where Kim couldn't hear her. She laughed inside herself.

"_Phase three completed" _she though "_Now one to phase four..._

* * *

><p>"This is the Stoppable Residents, Ron Stoppable here," Ron said when he toked the phone.<p>

"_Ron it's Monique" _Monique said in the phone, _"You better come here, Kim has gone crazy._

"Why, what is she doing."

"_She has dressed herself in something HOT with capital H, and she says that she is going to wear it all around campus when her mother finds one. You see, her parents has agreed that if both of you aren't accepted this time, Anne Possible will go seek one for her daughter only. You must come and talk her into reason. If she walks around on campus in that clothes, and without you, your relationship will end forever before one week has passed"_

"I'm coming"

Ron hanged off and looked on the twins.

"It looks like KP need to talk with me", Ron said, "Can you keep guard over Hana while I am gone?"

"Of curse," Jim said, "But what is wrong"

"I think she thinks that dress code for "campus"-clothes means hot outfit."

"Wow," said Tim, "Hey then remember to take this bag with condoms with you. Just in case"

"I don't think I will need them, but for your sake, why not."

He took the bag and ran out the door and into his car. But as he started it the twins giggled and Jim text to Monique.

"_The Farmer is on his way to the Pasture"_

* * *

><p>Kim entered the living room after having done her makeup<p>

"There Monique", she said "do you think I look good"

"You look smashing", Monique said.

Then suddenly the door was almost blast open when Ron Stoppable came in.

"Look KP..." he said but then stopped. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, and only because he always wear those big cargo-pants, the two girls couldn't see his _very _high erection.

"KP," he said, "why do you want to wear something so...so...hot on the campus ground"

"What", Kim said, "Ron what are you talking about. I am not sure if I want to wear it but if I do, it will only be at our date-nights. I just wanted your opinion."

"Well", Ron said and blushed, "I think that you have not been more beautiful ever"

Kim blushed as well.

"Thanks Ron"

While Ron was speaking with Kim, Monique text the twins

"_Phase four completed, proceed to phase five._

* * *

><p>Suddenly the phone rang.<p>

"I will get it", Monique said and answered the phone "Hello this is Monique."

"What", she suddenly screamed, "no it's not something seriously but I think you need a _woman's hand_ now. I will be there."

She hang up and looked on Ron.

"Ron, your sister is awoken and is very lively."

"I must go home then"

"No. This require a woman's hand, I will go there and call you when I have assessed the situation."

"Okay"

Monique ran out into her car and drew to Ron's house where she met the twins

"Hey Farm hander. Did the Farmer believed in us", Jim said.

Monique smiled.

"None of them are suspecting a thing. But you did remembered to use your mothers cell phone?"

"Of cause"

"Well" Tim said, "_Phase five completed, proceed to phase six"_

* * *

><p>After Monique had left Ron stood still and scratched himself in the back of his head.<p>

"So", Kim said silently, "what made you think that I was going to wear it at campus."

"Monique called and told me it."

Kim smiled.

"Well", she said, "it probably was the only way to get you over here immediately."

Ron blushed.

"Sorry KP, I should have known you wouldn't do such a thing."

Kim was about to answer him when the doorbell rang. Kim went out and opened. It was Monique, they walk into the living room.

"I have come to give you this Ron", she said and handed him a bag which contents was a pajamas a toothbrush and a half-used tube of toothpaste. "Hana is difficult it is hard to keep her asleep and without a woman's help impossible. So therefor will I sleep at your house, but if you also come back there will be far to little room for all of us. You must sleep here. You can probably sleep on the sofa."

"_Or in Kim's arms in her bed_," she thought

She winked and ran out again. But after coming out, she smiled and text Wade. "_Phase six completed, proceed to phase seven"_

* * *

><p>Wade smiled as he saw the message, he sat down at his computer and quickly hacked into Kim's house's network and cut the power to all rooms except for the bathroom and Kim's parents bedroom. He smiled again.<p>

"_Phase seven completed, proceed to phase eight."_

Phase eight. He smiled, finally it was going to happen, before sunup Ron would have impregnated Kim without either of them knew it.

* * *

><p>When the lights went out Kim and Ron became at first startled. But soon after calmed down.<p>

"What was that", Kim said, "What do you thinks Ron"

"I don't know. Are you sure you payed the electrical bill."

"Of cause we did, but wait there are some candlelight over here."

Kim managed to find the candles, stroke a match and lighted one up. She put it in a candle holder and looked on Ron.

"Let's go down to the cellar where the fusion box is", she said

When they came down there, Kim looked at the wires.

"Hmm", she said, "as far as I can see, all light, except for the ones in the bathroom and my parents bedroom are out."

"Great, how do we get an electrician on the time of the day."

Kim looked on Ron and though.

"That is not quite necessary," she said "there is something I want to show you Ron."

Kim took Ron's hand and lead him up from the cellar and into the bathroom turned on the light and opened the medicine cabinet. She took out a small bottle with pills and handed them to Ron.

"Here Ron, read what stand on the label"

Ron read:

**POSSIBLE, ANNE**

**CHEW ONE TABLET EACH DAY**

**BIRTH CONTROL**

"So," he said, "Your mother is on birth control, why are you showing me that. Except for the fact that I know that they should be _swallowed_ and not _chewed_. I don't see why it should interest me."

Kim sighted.

"Because, her name on the bottle is a mere hoax, just in case my dad finds them, in reality it is _me _who are on birth control. And if you wonder about the chewing thing, then I can tell you that it is something my mother got through her connections at her hospital. In fact they are not supposed to come out until an year later. Plus it makes them more powerful, yet give them a nice taste of fresh mint, so I should be quite protected for the day I... I mean we.. decides to fuck each other"

She blushed

"Yeah", Ron said scratching the back of his head and blushing as well, "I also have protection"

He opened his wallet and took out his condom

"A condom?"

"Not just any condom KP. This condom can break a hole through a wall and still remain intact."

"Oookay", Kim said and looked on Ron. "You know what Ron, I think my parents has a flashlight in a closet in their bedroom. Let's check it out."

She turned off the lights and both of them ran into Kim's parent's bedroom and Ron started to check the closets after Kim had turned on the light.

"I can't find it KP, are you sure that it is in..."

It was impossible for Ron to say just as much word more, because Kim covered his lips with a highly passionate kiss.

"KP", Ron said when he finally broke through, "what are you doing?"

Kim smiled and said:

"Did you think I didn't saw your erection when you saw me in this clothes.?"

She pointed on herself and continued:

"Don't you think that I can see how much you are trying to hold back the thought about fucking me right here and now?. Well, I got some news for you. 1: The bed looks _very _good. 2: _Both_ of us has protection and 3: We are _all_ alone in the house. No one is ever going to know. Besides I am tired of being a virgin. So when the sun rises again, you better ascertain that I ain't one anymore."

While she was speaking she was unzipping her dress and let it fall to the floor. She pulled Ron's jersey of him and saw his chest. Not that he had a "washboard-abs" or "six-packs". But in Kim's eyes he was still gorgeous. She unbuckled his belt and let it and his cargo pants fell to floor. The she unclasped her own bra and threw it away as well. She looked hungry on the bulge in Ron's boxers.

"There", she said, "now on the count of three, both of use remove our last garment. 1..2..3.

Kim gracefully let her panties fell to the floor as Ron lowered his boxers. Kim looked on Ron and gasped. The sight of his cock made her horny with a capital H. She never would have though it was so huge and good-looking. She laid herself upon the bed in a very sexy position.

"Come and take me big boy" she purred.

Ron didn't needed to hear more. He kissed Kim and she let her tongue battle his for dominance, while he used his hands to rub and massage her breasts. He lowered his mouth and licked them and pinched their nibbles using his teeth and fingers. Kim moaned and screamed in delight. She looked on Ron.

"R-Ron, she stuttered. Tit-fuck me."

Ron smiled and placed his erected cock between Kim's boobs and moved it back and forth using his hands to keep the tits in place. Kim's screams could wake the dead. Ron quickly got excited and within a few minutes he couldn't contain himself. Kim saw it and grabbed her breasts and squeezes them together and looked at herself in a way so Ron's sperm fully juices was literally sprayed on her face and into her gaping mouth. She smiled and swallowed his load.

"KP" Ron said surprised, "what you just did was...was..."

"Disgusting?" Kim asked, while she was drying her face with a towel she had taken from the bathroom, "Dirty? Sick? Pervert?. Yes Ron, but I wanted to. You see, I wanted to know how you taste and you taste yummy-yummy. So now you lay down on your backside, because I can see that your "Little-Ronnie" is getting relaxed again and that am I _not_ going to accept."

Ron laid down in the bed with his face up and Kim took his dick in her hand.

"It looked _sooo_, tasty before", she said and shrugged, "oh well, it better become big again, because I am _far_ from satisfied."

She then began to stroke it with her hand and, (as it became more and more hard), Ron's moans and groans became louder and louder.

"KP," Ron said, "stop making it feel so good. I end up screaming and then the neighbors will come to see what happens and..."

Kim put a finger to Ron's mouth and whispered:

"_Shh. Don't worry. When we got too many complaints of the tweebs experiments dad had the outer wall made soundproof, since there aren't anyone IN the house but us, you can scream all you want"_

She looked down and saw that his member was hard again. She smiled and and licked it tip with her tongue and slowly took more and more of it into mouth. She sucked it and used her mouth and hand to play with his balls. Ron moaned and called out Kim's name. This felt sooo _good_. Kim started sucking Ron's dick again

"KP," Ron said, "watch out, I am going to...

Kim putted his cock as far down as she could just before Ron shot another sperm full juice out of his dick. It went into her mouth straight down her throat, hell some even manege to get out through her _nose_.

"Wow," Kim said and dried herself again, "you taste so _good _Ron, I _just can't get enough of you_. Now, move a little, because now _you _shall taste _me_."

She laid down and spread her legs, Ron smiled, knelled and putted his index-finger into her. He continued with another, and one more until four of his five fingers was in her. She screamed in delight. Ron took out his fingers and started licking her pussy as good as he could. Kim could feel his tongue dancing in her pussy. She tingled and felt her reaching her climax.

"RON," she screamed, "I am coming, keep you mouth where it is, drink my juices, DRINK THEM"

And with those words she came. Ron licked and sucked as much as he could, (and it was actually a lot), before he looked on Kim who was panting and smiling. Ron then did to her load what she had done to his, swallowed it.

"So?" asked Kim "How do I taste?"

"Enchanting. In fact so enchanting that my cock are still as hard as a rock. Which is good, cause I am ready to bring you into womanhood right now."

He took his "strong" condom and slipped it on his member and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked at her.

"Do you want me to go slow?," he asked "perhaps it will not hurt as much then."

Kim shook her head, and said:

"My mum says, that the worst you can do. Ron I want you to punch through with _all _of your might. It will show how much of a man you are"

Ron nodded and turned his cock in position. Gathered all of his might and punched through Kim's hymen and, like Anne Possible had planned, _ripped a nice hole in the condom_. Kim's screams were louder then anything Ron had ever heard before. He waited a few seconds for her to adjust and then he began pounding his dick in and out of her. She screamed of pleasure and yelled

"KEEP FUCKING ME RON STOPPABLE YOU BASTED, FUCK ME WITH ALL OF YOUR MIGHT. DON'T STOP, I WANT TO FEEL YOUR BIG HARD COCK POUNDING HARDER, FASTER AND DEEPER IN MY FUCKING BODY. FUCK MY PATHETIC AND WORTHLESS PUSSY, TREAT ME LIKE THAT FUCKING SLUT I AM. FUCK ME LIKE ONE. FUCK...ME...LIKE...ONE."

Ron answered:

"I WILL FUCK YOU AS MUCH AS YOU WISH KIM POSSIBLE YOU WHORE, AND WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU, YOU WILL BE MINE, BECAUSE I, AND ONLY I, WILL BE ABLE TO SATISFY YOU AGAIN. YOUR PATHETIC BODY IS NOTHING BUT A TOOL FOR MY HORNY DICK. TAKE THIS YOU SLUT, AND THIS, AND THIS."

Ron fucking and yelling made both him _and _Kim horny. And suddenly Ron, who could feel himself coming, stab his cock up as far as he could and shot, (with a speed that even the best fire hose could compete with), his _very sperm fully_ juice into the condom _and because of the hole it went straight through Kim's cervix all the way to her uterus where her, (thanks to Anne deceit), VERY fertile egg laid. It splashed over the egg, and the egg was just waiting to receive them._

"_Ron_" Kim yelled in surprise, "I..I could feel your juice _in me_."

Ron smiled.

"Don´t worry", he said and peeled the condom off and threw in a garbage pail. "That wasn't real cum."

"What was it then?"

"Fake cum"

"Fake cum?. What is that?"

"On the tip of my condom, there is a little dot, which is filled with a liquid which are released when I cums. It can't impregnate you, but it does make it feel more realistic, doesn't it?"

Kim smiled.

"Yes it does. Do you have more of those condoms?"

Ron took the bag, (which he had put at the bedside) and said.

"Yes, your brothers gave me some more with me. They seemed to mean I needed them"

"You do, _cause_ _I am still not satisfied_"

* * *

><p>No Kim was <em>far<em> from satisfied. The lovemaking between her and Ron vent on and on and on. Kim knew a lot of positions and wanted to use them all, she wanted Ron to put his cock high up in her asshole and fuck it. "Fuck my dirty horny ass", she said. She wanted him to lay upon his back so she could ride his dick. "Let me ride you, like the big stallion you are" she yelled. Ron came again and again, and after each time he had to switch condom, because, despite the first one broke with Kim's hymen, the condoms was so weak that Ron's high-speed seeds was enough to break them. Load after load of sperms was shot into Kim's cervix and splashed upon her fertile egg. It wasn't even necessary. The first load had already fulfilled _phase eight_ and successfully completed _Operation Farming_.

Finally after _three hours _of intensive lovemaking, Kim was finally satisfied, but also very tired and so was Ron.

"Wow KP," he said, "to think that you could last for three hours"

Kim smiled and said:

"You weren't bad either Ron."

"So, the light is still out in nearly all rooms."

"If you are trying to ask me where we shall sleep, I believe that right here will be the best place."

"In your parents BED?"

"They aren't coming home until tomorrow around 10 o´clock"

Ron smiled.

"Goodnight then", he said and closed his eyes.

"Wait", Kim said, "I..I want you to promise me something."

"What is that KP"

"That when the time is right, you will give a damned on my fathers deep-space-probe threat and impregnate me"

"I promise you, that I will.

Kim manege to, (despite the sore between her legs), to get over and turned off the light before she returned to the bed and started to close her eyes. She was tired, the lovemaking had rob her of much strength. And it hurt so badly between her legs. But the pain was worth it. She looked on Ron. Sleeping next to him sounded strange. Especially because they weren't married yet. Not even engaged. But that didn't mattered. She would see this as a appetizer to their marriage, and she vowed to herself that after tonight, she was _not _going to let Ron get out of her net, no matter what it took.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rejection again"<em> Anne thought while she laid at her husband side in the bed in a hotel room, _"Oh well, I am getting used to it. And maybe..."_

She suddenly had to stop. She was overwhelmed with joy and happiness and she knew that only _one_ thing could have caused it. The successful complement of her plan. Her daughter was pregnant. In nine months she would be grandmother. She smiled and closed her eyes and wanted to sleep, but she had difficulty preventing herself from using a very well used word. The word..._Boo-yah_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was a long chapter wasn't it. Do not expect all the chapters to be so long. **

**Please don´t forget to review.**


	3. The Next Morning

**I Don't own anything but the plot.**

**A/N: Well, then we have reached chapter 3, and the story will soon take a strange turn of events. Don't forget to review**

**Chapter III:**

**The Next Morning**

Monique stretched her back as she climbed out of Ron's bed, and looked at the clock. It was 6:00 AM.

"Ahh", she said, "I indeed slept well."

She smiled and said to herself.

"I think Kim has had more fun awake, then asleep last night however."

She put on her bathrobe. (Which actually was one she had hidden in the car when she came over at Kim's house), and went down from Ron's room.

She went down to the bathroom and got a shower and after that she went to the kitchen in order to make breakfast. She wanted to do it before waking any others up, but when she reached the kitchen, Jim and Tim was already there fully dressed.

"What are you doing," she said "I barely wearing _anything except this bathrobe_"

"So what", Jim said, "at least we didn't went up and woke you up."

"Plus," Tim said "we heard you in the shower, but at least we didn't try and find a way to peek on you."

Monique snorted.

"I was planning to wait until _after_ I had made breakfast to put some clothes on," she said, "but now, I will put some clothes on and _then _I will fix some breakfast"

She went back up to Ron's room and returned soon fully dressed. She saw that the clock was 6:30 AM.

"So," she said, "what shall I make for breakfast."

"Well," Jim said, "Ron was supposed to make pancakes, but we have found some eggs and bacon, so why not be a little British."

"Good idea", Monique said, "there is only one problem: _I don't know, how to make scrambled eggs_.

"Oh," Jim said.

"But," Monique said, "I do know how to make fried eggs with fried bacon"

"Okay", Tim said, "but I do think it sounds very _fried._"

Monique laughed and started to make breakfast, the clock was 7:00 AM when she was finish. They sat down and started to eat.

Shouldn't we go and wake Hana?," Jim asked.

"Nah", Tim said, "let her sleep to 8:00 AM. That reminds me. How wild do the two of you think Kim was yesterday."

"Tim", Monique said.

"All right, I shut up."

"Good, by the way have you switch the weak condoms with the strong ones again, so it is now the strong ones which is in the cigar box?"

"Of course", Jim said. "Right after Ron had left."

"Good"

Then suddenly the phone rang, Jim got over and picked it up.

"This is the Stoppable Residents, you are talking with Jim Possible, because Ron Stoppable is still sleeping...oh is it you mum.. Yes, yes I understand... But mum, you're sure...all right, I will wake him and tell him, bye mum, love you."

"What's wrong?" asked Tim, when Jim,(who was white as a sheet), put the phone receiver down.

Jim looked on Monique and Tim.

"Hell's loose," he said, "Mum couldn't hold dad back long enough, they are on their way home as we speak, and according to mum, they will be here, at this house, around _8:00 AM."_

Tim looked on his watch.

"But that is in 40 minutes," he said.

"Yes, we have no time to loose. Monique, get back to mine and Tim's house and tell Ron to come over here. Then you must remove all evidence of what has happened last night. _Hurry_".

Section shift:

The sunlight shone upon the beautiful face of Kim Possible. But although she was awake, she didn't opened her eyes.

"_It was a dream,"_ she thought, _I dreamed that Monique dressed me in some VERY hot clothes and she fooled Ron to get over here and see me, and then she left and me and Ron had sex. It was a nice dream. To dream that he took my virginity, must have been the best dream I have ever had. I wonder if it was the future that I dreamed about?. Well, I can't lay in my bed all day, I better get up."_

But as Kim tried to get out of the bed she felt a pain, no a sore, between her legs.

"_Why do I feel pain right there,"_ She thought_ "when I only DREAMED that Ron broke my hymen, impossible" _She gasped. "_Unless what I dreamed Ron did WAS NOT A DREAM, BUT REALITY."_

She sniffed and felt a horrible stench that could only come from one thing: Used condoms. She opened her eyes and saw she was laying, naked, in her parents bed, she smiled and turned her head to see the smiling sleeping face of her naked boyfriend. Her heart was beating strong.

"_It WASN'T A DREAM,"_ she thought, _It was REAL, I really DID dressed myself that way, Ron DID really took my virginity and...and..and we really DID made intensive sex for three hours. How wonderful."_

She looked at her boyfriend, she had slept side by side with him in the same bed as if they was a married couple. Should she awaken him?. She looked at the clock. It was 7:20 AM

"_No", _She thought _"I will rather go down and bake us some pancakes. I had some pancake mix, and I am NOT THAT bad in a kitchen either."_

She had just come out of the bed, (it had been hard because of the sore), when suddenly, someone began to banging on the door to the bedroom.

"Who's there?" Kim asked

"Kim", shouted Monique from the other side of the door, "we have problems. Open the door."

"One moment" Kim said and got one of her moms bathrobes on and opened the door but stood in a way so Monique couldn't see Ron. "So Monique, what's the sitch?"

Monique frowned

"This is serious Kim," she said, "stop speaking like this is a mission, cause it ain't. Yours and Ron's parents are on their way to Ron's house and they will be there at 8

o´clock."

Kim looked at the clock. 7:27.

"So tell him to get his clothes on and get out," Monique said.

"What makes you think he is in here."

"Can't we wait with that?."

"Okay. But what about the garbage pail?. It is filled with stinking used condoms."

"I will take care of that you just get Ron out and back to his house. Jim and Tim got some breakfast for him. Now _HURRY_"

Kim went over shook Ron.

"Ron," she said, "Ron, wake up or you may just as well book a flight to the nearest black hole."

Ron opened his eyes.

"Get your clothes on you again dear," said Kim.

"Why honey"

"Because sweetheart, when the clock is 8:00. mine and yours parents will be standing at your house and if you ain't home, it won't take my father that long to realize where you are."

Ron shuddered, knowing quite well what Kim meant. He quickly got dressed and hurried out of the door pausing only to kiss Kim on her lips.

SECTION SHIFT

Ron ran home and manage to get to his house before 8:00 AM. In fact it was only 7:45 AM, when he came home.

"Hello Ron," Jim said. "I don't hope you are too tired to sign our report. That is something you shall do."

He handed the paper with the report over to Ron. Without reading it, (cause that wasn't necessary), Ron signed it.

"Good" Tim said "And now we only have one question for you Ron."

"What is that"

"How was is to have sex with our sister?" said Jim an Tim in unison.

Ron smiled.

"I can answer that with one word: Divinely."

SECTION SWITCH:

After Ron had left, Kim and Monique rushed to remove all evidence of Kim's and Ron's lovemaking: Thorough wash of the garbage pail, restoring the light to the entire house, (Wade was talking them through it), hiding Kim's dress in the back of her closet. (Cause it really had been for her), Kim dressing herself in some normal clothes, washing the bedlinen and replace the used one with clean ones. They was quick however and it was 7:50 once they was finished.

"Well," Monique said and looked on Kim who had to sit down due to the pain between her legs.", I have only one question for you Kim."

"What is that", said Kim, though she knew what it would be.

Monique smiled and asked, (as Kim had foreseen),

"How was he.?"

Kim smiled back and said:

"Enchanting Monique, just enchanting."

SECTION SWITCH:

When Anne, her husband and their sons came home, Kim and Monique met them in the door, pretending to be surprised, that they was home already. Monique said that it was nice that she could have a "girls night" with Kim. They had talked for so long that it was barely 5-6 hours that they had slept and Kim would better get some more sleep. Her mother nodded, and her and Kim, (who walked slowly), went to Kim's bedroom.

"Thanks mom", yawned Kim when they got up there, "You don't have to stay, I am just so tired."

"Yeah, about that," Kim's mother said, "Then I got to ask you how it feels?"

"Feels?", Kim asked.

Anne smiled.

"Yes, _How does it feel to finally be a woman and not virgin?. _She asked.

Kim blushed.

"How did you know that?"

"I am a doctor. Did you think, that I couldn't tell the difference between a woman who walks slowly because of tiredness, or one who does, due to the sore that _always _comes when the hymen is broken and the girl becomes a woman?."

"No, I guess not"

"Good. Now, since you haven't any marks that could suggest raping, you must have done it willingly. Which once again leaves one conclusion. It was Ron who you had sex with last night, right."

Kim nodded.

"Yes", she said, "but please don't tell dad. Even though it is impossible that Ron could have impregnate me, (he used some strong condoms), I don't want dad to scare Ron away from me."

"Okay, but where in the house did you do it."

Kim smiled again.

"In yours and dads bed", she said. "That's why we have wash the bed linen and put news on"

"Don't worry," Anne said and smiled, "I won't tell your father, but answer this question ; how was it."

"MOM"

SECTION SWITCH:

After having a long talk about what had happened, and Kim had told her how delighted she felt, Anne walked down into the living room and saw James reading the twins report.

"Ah, there you are dear," he said when he saw her, "I was just reading their report. And I must say, they really have done it good this time, it is certainly Tim's handwriting and I have seen Ron's signature before. The one in the report are certainly genuine."

"Good." Anne said. "Then the two of you deserves a soda. Come, we are going to the cafeteria in Middleton mall"

"Not me," James said, "I am tired of all the driving"

SECTION SWITCH

As soon as they left the house Anne told them to contact Wade and Monique and have them meet them in the cafeteria. When they all was gathered, Anne ordered a soda for each of them, (including herself), and said:

"Let's toast, for a good team work and that Operation Farming was a success"

"We worked well together." said Jim.

"Yeah," Tim agreed, " indeed"

"Now all we can do is wait". Wade said.

"It is so romantic." Monique sighted.

Anne smiled.

_Yes, _she though as they was emptying their bottles, _it WAS romantic, but it was also IMPORTANT. My plan has succeeded, my daughter has become pregnant. But what will James say, when he learns it. And Ron, he will probably flee. Not because he wouldn't take the responsibility, but because he would fear James' deep-space-probe threat. It would be my next mission, when Kim discovered the truth, to ascertain that James doesn't send Ron out into space. That's for certain._

**And that was chapter three. But don't worry. The story are FAR from over.**

**REVIEWS: I WANT THEM.**


	4. Confession and Discovery

**DISCLAIMER: Like always I don't own anything but the plot**

**A/N: Alright let's get started. This chapter starts two months after the last chapter:**

**CHAPTER IV:  
><strong>**CONFESSION AND DISCOVERY**

The sun was already setting, when Kim felt the tiredness come upon her again, as well as the dizziness. For two weeks, she has felt it and was forced to stay in bed. All because her mother wasn't quite certain what was wrong with Kim, (or so she said), she had decided the she should be in quarantine, at least until they were certain that she wasn't contagious.

Because of that decision, Ron wasn't allowed to come and visit her, but her mother had allowed Kim to use her cellphone if she wanted to talk with Ron or her friends. Kim hadn't called anyone much, she was so sick and tired that she had difficulty staying focused long enough to make a good conversation.

"Feeling better tonight Kim,?" her mother asked as she came in. As her mother, (And doctor), she was the _only one_, who was allowed to enter Kim's room.

"No mom", Kim replied, "I am still dizzy and tired."

"Well, I have finally discovered what you are suffering from."

"Then what is it?"

"It's a disease, which origin comes from inside your body, the doctor who told me about it called it ingravesco*.

Kim frowned and said:

"Mom, you know perfectly well, that Latin was my second worst subject in high school."(the worst was cooking).

Anne smiled.

"Yes I do," she said and took a small elongated gift wrapped parcel. "But that doesn't matter right now"

She gave her the parcel and said:

"Now, this medicine should help, but you must not take it until you reach next stage in the disease"

"And when will I do that"

"Quite soon, I think."

She looked her daughter in her eyes.

"Now promise me one thing," she said, "promise me, that you won't open the parcel until you reach the next stage."

"I promise, but how will I know when I am in the next stage."

"Oh Kim. When the time is right you will know what is in that parcel before you have even opened it. Then it would be time to use it."

Anne smiled as she left the room, but stopped at the door.

"By the way," she said "you do know that your father and me have put the search for a college at hold until you get it better.?"

"Yes".

"Fine, but remember: You do not need a College Education Decree to make a good carer here in life."

Then she left the room letting Kim ponder over those words. Kim put the parcel upon her nightstand and pulled her blanket up on her. She was thinking on her mothers cryptic message. What could it mean. Well hopefully she would soon get the answer

**On that, she was right**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kim was more sick then ever. Nausea had been added to her dizziness and tiredness.<p>

"_What is wrong with me"_, she thought, _"why am I feeling this way."_

Then suddenly her nausea went sky-high, she dashed out into the bathroom where she, with all of her might, _threw up in the toilet_. It lasted for _one minute, _but to Kim, it felt as if it would never end. She flushed, washed her hands and was brushing her teethes when her mothers voice suddenly echoed in her head:

"_When the time is right you will know what is in that parcel before you have even opened it. Then it would be time to use it."_

Her face became white.

"_No"_, she thought, _"that can't been what my mother meant"_

But she knew it was true, she ran in and unwrapped the parcel and it was what she though it was, _a pregnancy test_.

Kim ran back into the bathroom and used it, it was one of those small white sticks which had a screen at the tip where a plus-sign would come if it was positive. (They could be mistaken for being an oral medical thermometer). She went back to her room and waited for it to reveal the truth. Her heart was beating hard, what if it was positive?. There was _only_ one man who could be the father of the child: Ron Stoppable. What would her father said if..

She was interrupted by a small beep, she braced herself and looked down _and saw the inexorable plus-sign upon the screen of the stick._ She sat down on the bed with her mouth wide open.

"Yes," a female voice said from the door, "it is always the first time that is the worst. So it was when I discovered that I was caring you."

Kim closed her mouth and looked at the door and saw her mother standing there with crossing arms.

"How long did you knew?", Kim asked.

"No longer than you. But you had all the symptoms except for morning sickness. If you really was pregnant you would soon have them."

"Why didn't you told me what was in the parcel?."

"As I said, I wasn't 100 % certain, and I didn't wanted you to be worried in case it was false alarm.

"But it isn't. And it is definitely Ron who are its father."

"So what. Ron is a kind and responsible young man. He will be a good father for it."

"Yes, but he is also scared of dad's wrath. What do you think dad will do to him now."

"Don't be worried, I will handle him. Now you are going to call Ron and invite him over here and tell him the truth when he comes. After he has gone up to your room I will tell your father about it. He will be so happy about it that he will storm up here and congratulate both of you"

"Maybe"

Kim's mother left the room, and Kim laid the test on the floor and pressed Ron's number. Apparently discovering the truth had made her very better.

* * *

><p>Hana Stoppable smiled at her brother Ron in order to make him smile back, (Ron had been left alone with her because that their parents should do some shopping.) Ron tried to smile back but sighted<p>

"Thanks for trying Hana," he said, "But I am afraid that as long as I don't hear anything from KP, I simply can't remember how to smile."

Then suddenly the phone rang.

"Stoppable residents," Ron said as he took it "your talking with Ron Stoppable."

"_Ron it is me, Kim,"_ sounded Kim's voice.

"KP, you're finally calling."

"_Yeah, sorry about not having done it before, but I was so sick I couldn't focus on a conversation. I am still ill, but my mother are certain that I am not contagious. I miss you very much. Can't you come over here now."_

"No problem, I am coming."

He hang up and looked on his naked mole rat Rufus

"Rufus," he said "I know that I was told to babysit Hana, but KP sounded so lonely and worried. I got to go there right now. Can you handle Hana until I return."

Rufus nodded and gave Ron the thumb-ups.

"Thanks"

Ron went out and drove over to Kim's house.

* * *

><p>After having talked with her daughter Anne went down to her husband who was reading the morning paper.<p>

"So," he said, "Does Kim feeling better today?."

"Yes," Anne said. "In fact I am certain that she isn't contagious at all."

"Good"

"Yes, but I think that it is best if she sees Ron first. I have already told her to call him and..."

The doorbell rang and interrupted Anne. James went out and opened the door. Outside stood Ron.

"Come in Ronald," James said.

Ron nodded, entered and, after having said hello to Mrs. Dr. Possible as well, went up to Kim's room.

"He is a nice young man," James said, "Kim couldn't have found a better man to date."

"Yeah," Anne said almost silently.

"Something wrong dear"

"James, you better sit down. Cause this is really going to surprise you."

* * *

><p>As Ron entered Kim's room, Kim had returned to her bed. She smiled as he entered.<p>

"How are you honey?," Ron asked.

"Fine," Kim answered and pointed at a small white stick. "Can you give me that stick?"

"Of course"

Ron picked the stick up and said:

"You know, it looks like one of those oral medical thermometer, you know those, uses to determinate how high a persons fever is."

Kim nodded.

"However", Ron continued, "it also look like those digital pregnancy testers. You know, if it is positive there would be a plus-sign on the screen at the tip, just like there is her..."

Ron suddenly stopped and looked from the stick to Kim and back to the stick again, all color disappeared from his face and he staggered over and sat completely flabbergasted in a chair.

"KP," he started," are you pregnant?

Kim nodded

"That is incredible." Ron said, "I thought that you loved me high enough to remain faithful to me."

"Ron!", Kim almost yelled, "I have _not_ been unfaithful to you. I have only had sex once in my life and that was two months ago and it was with _you_, as you might recall. So, in other words, the child is _ours_."

Ron smiled and looked on her, but then, suddenly, he darken his look.

"But what will your father say when he discovers it. He will put me in a space probe and send me straight into a black hole."

"Oh, don't you worry. Right now mom is giving him the news and then he will probably come and congratulate both of us..."

"SHE'S WHAT?." they suddenly heard Kim's father yell from the living room.

"Quick", Kim said desperately, "the window, there is a drain pipe which you can climbed down from."

"Thanks."

Ron opened the window and got out just in time before her father came stomping up the stairs and slammed the door open.

* * *

><p>"WHERE IS HE?" Kim's dad yelled with steam coming from his nose and anger in his eyes. "WHERE IS RONALD STOPPABLE, THAT..THAT..SEX-HUNGRY BEAST, THAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MAN. THAT MAN IS THE WORST MAN YOU HAVE <em>EVER <em>DATED."

Kim mother had stand silently behind her husband, but at his last words she raised her voice as well.

"ENOUGH JAMES, LESS THEN TEN _MINUETS_ AGO YOU CALLED RON: _THE BEST MAN YOUR DAUGHTER COULD EVER DATE_. NOW YOU THINK HE IS THE WORST, JUST BECAUSE HE HAS MADE KIM PREGNANT. LOOK, I KNOW KIM WELL ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT SHE WOULD _NEVER _HAVE SEX WITH RON WITHOUT PROTECTION, SO SOMETHING MUST HAVE HAPPENED TO IT, WHICH MAKES IT AN ACCIDENT AND NOT INTENTIONALLY."

James ignored her but lowered his voice.

"He must have escaped through the window or I would have seen him. No matter, I will call his parents telling them to hold him back until I have got a seat on a space probe."

He raised his voice again.

"AND THEN I WILL SEND THAT IRRESPONSIBLE CREEP OUT INTO THE NEAREST BLACK HOLE THAT I CAN FIND."

"STOP IT JAMES," Anne screamed at the top of her lungs, "IF YOU WANT TO PUNISH THE ONE WHO IS BEHIND KIM'S PREGNANCY, THEN I AM READY FOR IT"

"MOM," Kim said surprised.

"What do you mean dear?" asked James.

Anne turned towards Kim and said:

" Didn't you though that it was strange that Monique comes with so hot clothes, when you aren't going to play fashion show, due to Wade having a meeting in his computer club?. Don't you think Wade knew when the meeting was BEFORE that night?. Don't you find it strange that the light for all rooms except for the bathroom and mine and James' bedroom suddenly vanished, while you were wearing clothes which would cause Ron to have an erection?. Don't you find it odd, that I can suddenly get a whole new kind of birth control pills. That wasn't birth control pills, Kim. That was ordinary Tic-Tacs,"

"And me and Tim switched his strong condom with weak ones," said Jim who had just entered the door together with his brother and Monique, (all three of them had been summoned by Kim's mom). "They would break when he broke your hymen or he sent his high-speed sperm into you"

"And I lied," Monique said, "and said that Ron's sister was awoken, so I could leave the house, giving you and Ron some time alone.

Kim and her father looked flabbergasted.

"So let me get this straight honey," James said to Anne, "you made this plan, when you knew its success would mean that Kim would never be able to go to college?."

"Yes," Anne said, "but I _had_ to do _something._ No college wanted to accept Ron's admission, and if Kim entered without him, her shallowness would have her fallen in love with some kind of good-looking student very quickly. Ron is her destiny, I have not waited _years_ for him to one day become her boyfriend, to let it all been taken away by Kim's shallowness when she leaves for college."

She had tears in her eyes.

"But now Kim probably loose him anyway, because of your anger. Have you so soon forgot the promise you gave when Kim just had been born?."

"What promise dad?," asked Kim.

Her father sighted.

"When your grandfather found out that I had made your mother pregnant", he said, "he screamed that he would kill me for it, despite the fact I had already married his daughter. He would cut off my cock and stab his knife in my heart, before he ordered an abortion to your mother. We manege to calm him down but he didn't talk to me until after you were born. And then, as I hold you in my arms for the first time, I promised: If you got a boyfriend and this boyfriend impregnated you, even before you had married him, I wouldn't be angry on him, like my father-in-law had been on me. It seems like I have forgotten that promise."

He got a determinate look upon his face.

"Now I know what I will do, I will call Ron and apologize. I know that he then will come here."

And then he reached out for the phone and dialed Ron's number

* * *

><p>When Ron's parents returned home they found their daughter sleeping in her crib, but with no sign of her brother or Rufus.<p>

"Strange," Ron's father said. "where do you think our son is dear."

"I know where he is," said Ron's mother, "I have just found a letter to us from him. It is written in great haste".

She took the letter and read it aloud

_Dear mom and dad._

_It is with heavy heart, that I write these lines. I am sorry for not being home when you come but I have to go abroad for a while. Due to certain events that happened at the night when KP's brothers and me should look after Hana, I ended up having SEX WITH KP. Although I used condoms, something must have gone wrong, cause I have just found out that, that night I IMPREGNATED KP. Knowing her fathers wrath, I have decided to flee until he has calmed down._

_Your son, Ron_

_P.S. Don't worry about Rufus, I have him and he is coming with me._

Mr. Stoppable looked down.

"Incredible," he said.

"I'll slain her father," Mrs. Stoppable snorted, "thanks to him, our son has had to flee instead of remaining here with his girlfriend and their future child."

Then suddenly the phone rang. Ron's father took it.

"Stoppable residents." he said. "Oh is it you James Possible, no you can't talk with Ron now, cause he had fled this country do to your wrath...Yes he wrote a letter about it. Yes well, maybe I will find a way, goodbye."

He hanged up.

"It was Kim's father," he told his wife, "He wanted to apologize to Ron and say that he had his full support."

"Great, couldn't he had been just a little quicker, then Ron may still be home."

* * *

><p>James put the phone down and looked silently on the others<p>

"He has fled the country," James said. "Ron has left because he fears my anger."

"What will you do now dear," said Anne.

"He do not need to do anything," Kim said and took her Kimmunicator from the nightstand and called Wade. "Hello Wade"

"Hello Kim"

"I have just heard that the fusion box accident that happened that night Ron came over might had been your doing."

"So you know"

"Yes and you know what?. That night Ron impregnated me. And now, to escape my fathers anger, Ron has fled the country. I need his position."

"But that is impossible"

"How"

"When you graduated I deactivated the bio-chip in him. But I still got contacts to GJ, perhaps they can come up with something."

" I hope so Wade, I hope so"

A couple of hours later Wade reappeared at the screen.

"All done Kim," he said, "GJ are eager to help you, in fact they are sending two agents over here so they can start immediately. They should be there any second"

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'm coming," James said as he walk down the stairs to the door and opened it. "WHAT. You two, my god, I would never have thought that. She is waiting upstairs. But it is going to be a shock and that isn't healthy for a pregnant woman."

Kim couldn't hear what the agents answered, but her father came up and walked in.

"Brace yourself Kimmie-cup," he said and called into the hall, "you can come in now."

Kim went flabbergast as they came in. It was a blue-skin colored man dressed in a blue coat and he had black hair. The gorgeous woman at his side had also black hair, but had pale-green skin and she had a black and green catsuit on.

Kim's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. There, at the threshold to her room, stood her old enemies...Shego and Dr. Drakken.

**A/N: Now _that_ is a cliffhanger, wouldn't you say so. Don't forget to review**

***( If some of you haven't guest it yet, ingravesco is the Latin word for pregnancy)**

**P.S. I read a Gwen-Kevin story on fan-fiction "Countdown" and the pregnancy test in it, is the one I describes here. The resemble fact is based on when I was a kid, I used an oral thermometer to see if I had fever. **


	5. The Quest for Ron

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot**

**A/N: Now the story is going to take a strange turn since Shego and Drakken seems to take front in the next two chapters...**

**CHAPTER V  
><strong>**THE QUEST FOR RON**

"Drakken and Shego", Kim said astounded, "what are you doing..."

She couldn't say a word more because she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Shego turned to Kim's father and almost yelled

"Are you waiting for a written order or what.? Get a bucket and make sure that there is some water in"

James ran out and came back with one, Shego took it knelt and put it it Kim's face.

"Here", she said, "better out then in."

Kim nodded and threw up in the bucket. She looked on Shego.

"I never would have thought that I should say these three words," she said, "but: Thank you Shego."

She sat up and looked on her and Dr. Drakken.

"But why have you come here?."

"You don't know," Drakken said, "can't you really not guess why.."

"Shut up Drew," said Shego, "she is pregnant, try with a little dignity."

Shego turned towards Kim and said.

"Wade Load contacted Dr. Director and told about your problem..."

"Yeah, about the buffoon running away from his respons...", Drakken started, but shut up when Shego gave him a look which could destroy mountains.

"As I was saying," Shego continued, "Dr. Director meant that me and Drew was perfect for the job."

"Wait a minute," Kim said, "you and Drakken works for GJ now."

Kim was shook and lowered her head to the bucket and threw up in it once again.

"Honestly," Drakken said, "Is it _that _horrible that we have decided to go straight."

"Would you please shut up," Shego almost yelled "it is morning sickness and I told you to let me do the talking."

Kim lifted her head and said.

"Sorry for the interruption, go on."

"Well", Shego began, " we do have job inside their organization, but it is not in the field. Drakken are helping their other scientists in the research and development area, while I help training their agents in hand-to-hand combat."

"Motor Ed, by the way, has also joined us," she continued "and redeems his past crimes by building _"cool wheels for the dudes, seriously"_.He spends most his time there while me and Drakken has build a lair near of our working place."

"Why would he join you and why are you and Drakken living together if he isn't your employer anymore?" Kim asked.

Shego smiled, and answered.

"To answer your first question: There is _no dress code, _at GJ, making it possible for Motor Ed to walk around with his hair the way he want. And to answer your second question, we live together because _Drew are no longer my boss but my boyfriend."_

Kim bulged up her eyes, but bent down and threw up again.

"Sorry," she said, "but boyfriend?. That would I never had guessed, congratulation"

"Thanks", Shego smiled, "it is not all. Drew, tell her it."

"Well," Drakken said, "as you know Kim Possible, I had become part plant. And it seems like my "Plant powers" has evolved itself so I can control crops now as well"

"You mean," Kim said, "you can grow your own crops.?"

"Yes and no" Drakken said, "let me show you."

Drakken hold out his hand and closed his eyes and suddenly a nice delicious looking apple lay in his hand.

"I can _grow_ crops, but I do not need _soil_ in order to do it."

He offered the apple to Kim, but Shego's arm shot out and graphed it.

"Are you born without a brain dear", she said, "she has morning sickness."

"All right," Drakken said while Shego started to eat the apple, "But to get back to the point, then we have one way of finding your boyfriend."

"How?," Kim asked.

"With the help of my plants," answered Drakken, "if I send one of them into the ground, it will start to send a message to _all of Earths flowers and trees_."

"Good," Kim said, "How long will it take."

Drakken hesitated and said.:

"Well, it is not _that_ easy. If I had some of your boyfriends DNA, I would could do it within a month tops. But since we do not have some, it will take longer for them to find him."

Kim nodded and said:

"Then you better get started"

"Of course," Drakken said.

He and Shego went into the garden. Shego then stood a little away from Drakken, who held his hand up in front of himself.

"Come to me", he said, "come to me you growth from the soils."

A vine emerged from his sleeve out into the palm of his hand, the top then turned into a red rose

"I have a mission for you," he said and recited a poem:

"_Travel through earth, water, air and mist  
><em>_Travel among your bros and sis  
><em>_Find a young man with freckles and hair so bright  
><em>_And with skin is so fine and light  
><em>_You got no DNA but should still be capable  
><em>_Of find the elusive RON STOPPABLE"_

He lowered his still-outstretched arm, the rose closed its head and jumped under the grass like a high-speed worm.

"Wow", Jim said, "Now _that_ is cool."

"Now", Drakken sighted, "All we really can do is wait."

"For how long", Shego asked.

"Months maybe. I just hope they locate him before Kim Possible gives birth to the child."

* * *

><p>When Drakken and Shego returned home they found that they had visitors, because Motor Ed was sitting in a chair at their table.<p>

"Hey Coz and Shego," he said, " so where are we going in order to find that coward, seriously."

"Alright", Shego said, "first of all, he is no coward..."

"He dumped Red," Ed said, "because he found out, he had made her pregnant, seriously. That shows that he is a coward who runs from responsibilities, and those are soo uncool, seriously"

"Secondly," Shego continued, "he is merely afraid of Kim's father's wrath. So stop talking like that."

"Stop it, both of you." Drakken said and turned his head towards Ed, "for your information, we don't have the slightest idea about where he could be, so I have sent my flowers out to find him. But, since we have none of his DNA, it will take long time before they locate him. All we can do is wait."

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 months later:<strong>_

Kim sat in a chair and tried to relax, but she couldn't. She was reaching the end of the second trimester and was deep in the 6. month. Her belly had also showed that someone was in there. She cursed her father for scaring Ron away and wished he could be there with her. She hadn't heard from Drakken yet, but he had said it could take a while. But then, suddenly the phone rang.

"Kim Possible speaking" she said.

"Hello Red," a well-known voice almost yelled in the phone, "I got good news, seriously. Thanks to my coz's plants we now know the location of your elusive boyfriend, seriously."

"Please Motor Ed, don't yell," Kim said, "I might not throw up anymore but I am putting on weight and my stomach is growing. But enough about that, you said you had found Ron, where is he?."

"In Japan, seriously. At some school called yammano...yaminu.."

"Yamanouchi"

"Yes that the name, seriously. Shego and Drew are coming to get your father and then the three of them will bring Stoppable home. Seriously."

"But I wan't to go as well"

"Sorry Red, seriously," that is not yours nor my dessision. Shego has said that no mather where your boyfriend is, your are _not_ going there, and risk hurting the child, seriously. Look, your father will convince your dude to be cool and come back, seriously. Good bye, nice talking to you Red, seriously."

Motor Ed hang up and Kim sighted, then she called on her father and told him about it.

"On time they found him," James said, "now I can finally apologize to Ron."

"Good," Kim said, "but watch out for Yori dad."

"Who is Yori"

Kim frowned and said

"She is a young black haired woman studing there, she is on my own age, _and she is_ _my only TRUE rival for Rons affection._

The doorbell rang.

"Don't be worried Kimmie," her dad said, "it sounds like she is Japanese, and when she hears Ron have impregnate you, she would never go beond friendship with him. You can trust _that._"

And then he went out to open the door, but when they flew away in a hovercar, (problaly modified by Motor Ed), Kim thought to herself.

_Yeah dad, I hope your right._

* * *

><p>James, Shego and Drakken flew, in the hovercar to Japan and landed near a bridge.<p>

"I think we better walk the rest of the way," James said.

"Why?" asked Shego.

"Because," answered James, " if we just fly down in the hovercar, then they will maybe think we invade them. Besides, the Japaneses holds a very strong aspect for honor. So therefor we _walk _over the brigde."

As they were talking they had come to a brigde that went over a deep ravine. They walked over but just before they got over a person jumped down on egde right in front of them, blocking their path.

James looked on the person and thought:

"_Young oriental woman, dressed in a black ninja gi, definitly Kimmie's age, blackhaired and beutifull. It's got to be her"_

James cleared his throat and said.

"My name is James Possible and this is the _reformed villans _Shego and Dr. Drakken."

"What do you want?", the woman asked.

"I want to talk, just talk, with Ron Stoppable"

"What makes you think he is here?."

Drakken cleared his throat and said.

"Because, I sent out a plant which communicated with other growths and your Japanese Cherry tree told it about his presence."

"Realley," the woman said sceptical.

"Yes," James said, "so if you would please lead us to him then we will be gratefull...Yori."

The woman's eyes blinked.

"How do you know my name?," she asked surprised.

"My daughter Kim Possible gave me a good description of you," answered James, "I don't hope you have take advange of Ron's fear for my actions when I discovered he had made Kim pregnant."

"I am japanese," Yori said, "Stoppable-san has continued the circle of life by creating a new inside Possible-san. As so, I will _never _be able to become his."

She lowered a staff the she had held up to defend herself.

"I will bring you to Stoppable-san" she said.

She showed them into a room, left them and returned soon with Ron, who was also dressed in a black ninja gi. He looked a little scared over seeing James there.

"So," Ron said to James, "You found me, but what are they doing here"

He pointed on Shego and Drakken.

"They have reformed and helped me find you", James said.

"Why?, so you can send me into the nearest space-probe.?"

"No, so I can apologize for being so angry, when I discovered what had happend. I should have known, it was only a mather of time before you impregnated her. Besides it was her mother who had made a plan, which target was to have you impregnated her, and Monique, my sons and Wade, was all with in it."

James took a deep breath and continued

"It was Anne, who switched the birth control pills with Tic-Tacs, it was Jim and Tim, who switched your strong condoms with weak once, which broke when you broke Kim's hymen or came in her, Monique deliberately dressed Kim in something that would give you an erection, Jim and Tim lied about your sister being up and around, Monique tricked you into staying at our house and it was Wade who cut the power to the light."

Ron went flabbergasted, then asked

"So you haven't come to send me into space.?"

"Hell no, but Kim is missing you, she is soon to be in 7. month and you realley should be there for her."

Ron looked determinated.

"You're right," he said, "I have spent far too much time here. Wait a moment while I pack my things."

5 minutes later, Ron was ready to leave back to America. Of course Yori had been sad, but an old man had said to her, that Ron was out of her reach and had to return to his girlfriend and their future child.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later Ron came into Kim's room where she laied in her bed. Kim's pregnancy was not to be juged, she had just started on the third trimester and since they had forbid her to go on missions as long as she was pregnant, she was more bored then ever. Plus she had missing Ron very badly<p>

"Ron," she said smilling "you have returned."

"Yes KP," he said and looked on her, "and don't wory, I haven't been unfaithfull to you. Yori is just a friend now. You know that."

Kim smilled and said:

"Yes I know."

"Good, because there is another and much more important question I need to ask you about."

"What is that"

Ron cleared his throat, _got down on his knees, took something up from his pocket _and said:

Kimberly Ann Possible. For years we have known eatchother, we have lafted and we have cried togheter. We have been friends, boy- and girlfriends and, soon, we are to be parents. 7 months ago, after having the most intensive sex I have ever heard of, I slept side by side with you as if we was a married couble. That was just too fantastic.

I have never forgot it and I want to sleep with you at my side each night for the rest of our lives. I love you as high as I ever have heard a man can love a woman. It is therefore that I ask you this important, earth shattering question:

Kimberly Ann Possible..._will you marry me._

He showed what he had in his hand. A small red-velvet box and when he opened it there was a gold engagment-ring. It was of pure gold with a line of three rubies with an emeralds between each of them.

Kim was more then flabbergast. Dspite that this was a question made with great care, romance and love, a part of her wanted him to "sweat" a little. He had, after all, been away from her for 5 months, leaving her to deal with her pregnancy alone and... But then another more powerfull voice sounded in her head. _This was an evidence on his love for her and loyality to her throughout even the most hardest of all times, why should she deny herself the enjoyment of becoming his wife?. There was only one real answer to such a question._

So she smiled and spoked the words she had in her heart.

"Yes Ron. I couldn't imaging myself anything more deligthefull then wake up at your side each morning. So the answer to your question is..._Yes Ronald Dean Stoppable. I will inded marry you._

Ron was smiling and, as easey as is was consider her pregnancy, kissed her fully with a love she had never thought a man like Ron could give to a woman. She hold out her left-hand, spread her fingers and Ron placed the ring upon the hand's ring finger. Kim could see that he had tears in his eyes. But then again, so had she.

"MOM", she yelled, "DAD. COME QUICK,"

James and Anne came upstairs and into Kim's room, followed by Jim and Tim. _And Drakken and Shego who had just been leawing when Kim yelled._

"What has happend Kimmie?," asked her father, has the water broke?."

"No," smiled Kim, "but look what Ron just gave me."

She held up her left hand so they all could see the ring. They all went flabergasted.

"He has proposed." almost whispered Kim's mother and turned towards the others and yelled:

"RON HAS PROPOSED TO KIM... AND SHE HAS SAID YES."

Cheers erupted the entire room. James shoke Ron's hand with a saying that he accepted it with good grace. Anne hugged him and Jim said.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?"

And Tim answered:

"Hoosha"

Drakken actually smiled, but looked nervously on Shego. Kim followed his gaze and saw Shego staring angrily, not on Kim but on Drakken. Kim knew what that look meant.: Shego definetly wasn't satisfied with Drakken's progress in their relationship.

* * *

><p>When Drakken saw how much angry Shego became, he hurried out of the room, but manege to give sign to Kim's brothers that he wanted to speak with them.<p>

"So," Jim said when they got out in the hall, "what's up doc."

Tim lafted.

"Oh very funny," Drakken said. "look I want to ask you about something."

He smiled, and said.

"Something about those condoms which Stoppable intendet to us that night."

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends Chapter 5. Remember to reveiw and don't forget. Each saturday morning, (Danish time), I throw in a new chapter. So that will problely late friday evening or friday night in USA.<strong>


	6. Evening in the Lair

**DISCLAIMER: Like always, I don't own anything but the great plot.**

**Well then let's continue the history and in this chapter there are more Lemon to make lemonade of. Don't forget to review**

**Oh, and sorry to you Americans for the way I have placed the dollar sign. In my country we always put it after the amount of money**

**CHAPTER VI**

**EVENING IN THE LAIR**

"Why do you want to know about those condoms?" Jim asked.

"Because I was wondering, do you think that you could get me some of them. You know, the strong ones?"

"Planning some fun time with Shego, are you?" Tim said shrewdly.

Drakken's face became lavender, (since he had _blue _skin his face became lavender when he blushes)

"That is not your business." he said, "look, I am ready to pay 200 $ to each of you for 20 of those condoms, which Ron Stoppable _thought,_ that used that night."

"400 $ for 20 condoms, "Tim said" that's, 20 $ apiece. 10 $ for each of us."

Jim looked on Drakken and said:

"If you got the money on you, we could finish the bargain immediately."

Drakken held out four 100 $ bills and said:

"I have them here."

Jim quickly went to his and Tim's room, and returned with a bag containing 20 condoms. Drakken looked stunned.

"Where did you got those from," he said, " I have heard you put the strong ones back in the box, and took the weak ones."

"And destroyed them." Tim continued. But we decided, that it was for the best, if we got our hands on some of the strong ones. You know, we will probably soon need them ourself."

Drakken shook his head but gave them the 400 $ and said.

"But not a word about this to _anyone_. Right"

"Right," said the twins in unison.

Drakken went back to Kim's room and said to her.

"Congratulation, Kim Possible. But I am afraid, that me and Shego has to leave if I shall have a chance to cook dinner for her and me."

Kim smiled as her two former enemies walked out of her room.

"_Incredible" _she thought. _"Drakken and Shego really has stopped being villains. How delightful."_

She looked on her ring. Emeralds and rubies. The colors of her eyes and hair. And gold was probably the closest thing Ron got to blond hair. She smiled as Ron kissed her again.

"Unfortunately, I have to go as well dearest," he said, "I must tell my parents that I am back and let them know about what I have given you."

He smiled and walked out the door. Kim sighted, she knew _he _had to be the one who told his parents, but she missed him already. His proposal had been so romantic. She never would have thought that _any _man could propose so heart-melting. Drakken would have to be at least just as romantic, if he ever propose to Shego.

SECTIONS SWITCH

When Drakken and Shego got back to their lair, Drakken began to cook dinner. A nice round of spaghetti with salad. Not that he had thought on anything in that direction, but still, Kim's brother was right. He wouldn't say no to a little "fun time" with Shego. She was his girlfriend and now, when he had protection, it would maybe soon be time.

The problem was, that after they had official begun their relationship as boy- and girlfriend, Shego had revealed her most deepest and incredible secret for a woman so beautiful as her. He remembered very well that she had insisted on that they didn't have sex until _she _was ready. When he asked her why, she had first said it was because she wanted to be sure that it was _her_ he loved and not just her _body._

Despite the fact that it made sense, Drakken believe there was another reason as well, and confronted her about it. She had then nodded and said that there was one more reason, and that was her greatest secret of all. Drakken could nearly not believe it when she said it. The secret was,..._that Shego was still a virgin._ She had blushed a little when she said it. But Drakken pointed out that she shouldn't be shy, after all he, himself, was also still a virgin.

Drakken smiled, he never forgot the look upon Shego's face when he admitted, that he was still a virgin.

Later the dinner was ready, and Drakken and Shego sat down to eat, they drank red wine just like always, (Drakken's experiments which turned him blue, and the rainbow-colored meteor which gave Shego her powers, had created a strong shield, which prevented them from becoming drunk). However something was different. Shego, who normally liked to talk about the progress of her students, where more dull and sulky, and not as cheerful and happy, as she used to be. As they was almost finish, Drakken asked:

"What's wrong Shego, you were _never _dull when we was villains. Sulky, maybe, but not dull."

Shego's face became red.

"You know perfectly enough what is wrong Drew, she said, You never show any initiative. Stoppable, he has been in bed with Possible, while you continue not to do anything."

"But Shego, didn't we agreed that we should wait until you were ready."

"Yes, but I have long time ago realized, that you love me and not my body, I thought that you had realized that."

Drakken walked into his own bedroom.

"Oh you don't get off so easy this time," said Shego as she came walking in, "you are staying right here and listen to what I have to say"

Drakken turned to her.

"SO YOU DON'T MEAN I SHOW ENOUGH INITIATIVE?," Drakken yelled, "WELL WHAT ABOUT THIS THEN."

He grab Shego's arms, and quickly gave her a kiss, with great passion behind, on her lips

"Is that what you call initiative?,"he asked after having removed his lips.

"No, I call it a pathetic attempt."

Drakken grab her, threw her upon his bed and teared of her clothes. He also removed his own.

"So, am I being initiative now?" he asked.

"Yes" she said "But I ain't feeling so good Drew. Perhaps I am sick."

Drakken understood, and tried to sound like a doctor.

"If you think you are sick we have to take your temperature."

He lifted his erected cock and said:

"Get down on the floor, so I can take your temperature."

Shego smiled, and lowered down and started to suck Drakken's nice blue cock. Drakken groaned and liked it. As he knew he was at an orgasm he looked on Shego."

"You have high fever," he said, "You need some medicine. Thank goodness I got some."

He stab his cock as far into Shego's mouth and yelled:

"DRINK YOUR MEDICINE, MY HORNY PATIENT, DRINK IT."

And then he came in Shego's mouth, and she swallowed as much of it as she could.

"So, are my patient feeling better?" Drakken asked, as he took his dick out of Shego's mouth.

Shego smiled, but then said:

"No Drew, I am still feeling so terrible."

"Then lay upon the bed and I will check you."

Shego laid herself upon the back, and Drakken touched her all over her body, licking and massaging her breasts, and used his tongue to battle hers. Every time Drakken touched her, Shego felt a burning pleasure inside her. There was no doubt about it, Drakken loved her body as well as he loved her heart.

"Well," Drakken said, "as far as I can see you are in good health, though I think there is something inside your pussy, I will check it out."

He put a finger inside her and played with her pussy. Shego moaned, but Drakken pretended not to have heard it.

"Okay," he said, "that was definitely some blisters I just popped. I better lick the pus away."

Drakken knelt and lick Shego's pussy, it was heaven for her. Never before had she felt such a pleasure. But then she suddenly got a feeling that she was about to explode.

"_Shit,"_ she thought, "_I am coming."_

"DREW, she yelled, "I AM COMING, I AM COMING. DRINK THE PUSS AND HEAL ME. DRINK IT!."

And then she came. Drakken sucked and swallowed it all. And then he licked his mouth

"Uhm," he said, "that was tasty. But I still think there something wrong with you, let me try and feel again."

He put a finger in her, and felt her thigh hymen. He smiled, took his finger out and said.

"Well Shego," he said, "there are no longer any doubts about your illness"

"So, what's wrong with me"

"It seems like your powers has poisoned your virgin membrane, which are also known as the hymen. There is no cure, I have no choice but to operate. One moment, I just need my "Protection gloves"."

"Wait Dew now you are going to far, you know perfectly well..."

But then she stopped as she saw the folio package in his fingers. A condom. She smiled, and said:

"I think that it is the first time they are used on the surgical knife doctor."

Drakken smiled back and said.

"Yes, but these are not normal condoms. It it those strong condoms, which Stoppable thought he had with him that night. I have bought some from Kim Possible's brothers, don't ask me why they got some, for 200 $ for each of the two boys."

"That was expensive."

"Yeah, but still cheaper than having a _child_ with you. I am not ready for that yet."

"Me neither"

"Good, but before I prepare the knife, I first need to sharpen it on these."

He took he half-erected dick and started to tit-fuck Shego. Soon after it was hard and he put the condom on, and settle the cock at Shego's pussy.

"Unfortunately, I do not have any sedative, so this will probably hurt a bit. Ready, because now the doctor starts to operate."

But, just as Drakken was about to make the first "incision", some vines shot out of his back and lifted them up into the air. Some other vines moved the bed away, and then all across the floor, (Except for the place with clothes and the bag of condoms), soft grass and thick soft moss spread, as well as a nice smell of flowers. Once it was finish, the vines holding Drakken and Shego lowered them gently down again.

"Wow," said Shego, as she could feel the moss and grass under her back and the scent of the flowers. "Now it will be like doing the operation outdoors"

She looked on Drakken, smiled and said:

"Start the operation, doctor."

Shego felt a sharp pain as Drakken started by breaking her hymen. Drakken then held it still for a moment, and told her to nod when she was ready to continue. After a couple of seconds, she nodded and Drakken began to fuck her. It felt so nice and Shego screamed:

"FUCK ME DREW YOU BIG BLUE MONSTER, FUCK YOUR LITTLE HORNY PATIENT. MY BROKEN HYMEN MUST BE FULLY GONE SO I WILL BE HEALTHY AGAIN. FUCK ME AND HEAL ME WITH YOU BIG BLUE COCK. CUT ALL THE REST OF MY HYMEN AWAY SO I WILL NO LONGER BE SICK. FUCK YOUR WORTHLESS PATIENT AS THAT FUCKING BITCH SHE IS. TREAT ME LIKE A FILTHY SLUT. FUCK ME LIKE A DIRTY WHORE. FUCK...ME...LIKE..A...WHORE."

And Drakken answered:

"I WILL FUCK YOU UNTIL YOU DROP MY SEXY GREENSKINED PATIENT. YOU WILL BE HEALTHY AGAIN ONCE I AM DONE WITH YOU. MY KNIFE, WILL CUT AWAY ALL OF YOUR POISONED HYMEN. YOUR TIGHT GREEN PUSSY ARE DEFENSELESS TO MY SHARP BLUE KNIFE. I WILL CURE YOU WITH MY COCK'S POWER, YOUR BODY IS VERY VERY SICK, BUT I WILL CURE IT WITH MY POUNDINGS AND FUCKING. TAKE THIS, YOU FILTHY, SLUTTY, BITCHY, WHORE AND THIS, AND THIS, AND THIS."

Then suddenly he felt himself at his climax. Knowing all about the fake cum, he screamed:

SUCCESSFUL OPERATION, BUT WE MUST COOL DOWN THE WARM AREA WITH THIS. FEEL THE FAKE CUM SHEGO. FEEL IT!.

And with that he shot out his cum into the condom and activated the fake cum, which shot up in Shego.

"Wow," she said. "that was a debut."

"Thanks," said Drakken and discarded of his condom.

Shego crawled up behind him, and whispered seductive:

"_For 400 $, you probably got more than one. I do think that I am still a little ill. You better get another one on, because I am not leaving this room, until I am fully healed."_

Drakken smiled and said:

" I got 19 more, so let's begin."

And so they began again. Despite being a virgin, she knew a lot more positions than Kim. And Drakken did all of them. It was pleasant and intoxicating to have him fuck her. Shego decided that one day she would convince him to try without a condom. Her brother Hego probably wouldn't like it. But it wasn't up to him, or any other of her brothers to decide who she was sleeping with.

They both lasted 3½ hours before they was too tired to continue.

"Thank you Drew," Shego said.

"For what."

"For finally act like a man and take the initiative"

Shego sighted, got up, and despite the pain, took her clothes, and walked into her own room. She lay down upon her bed. She was still naked but so what. Her boyfriend had taken her virginity, and she couldn't be more happy than she was now.

SECTION SWITCH

_**A few hours ago in Middleton.**_

"To think that Drakken's security cameras was so easy to hack into," said Jim, and looked on his and Tim's computer screen, where they could see Shego sucking Drakken's cock. They was also recording it, because they had a nice secret plan. Plus their mother had strictly forbidden them to spy on Kim and Ron, so this was the second-best they could do.

"By the way," said Tim, "you did gave him the "real ones"?"

"If you are referring to the condoms then yes, I did."

"Good, very good."

SECTION SWITCH

**A/N: Well, well, well that was a scene or what. And what does Tim's question means. What are their plan?. Stay tuned, as they say. For another chapter. Soon. And don't forget to review.**


	7. Ensuring the Future

**DISCLAIMER: Like always, I don't own anything but the plot.**

**A/N: And then we jump 2 months into the future**

**CHAPTER VII:  
><strong>**ENSURING THE FUTURE**

**MIDDLETON NEWS:  
><strong>**BOYFRIEND RUNS FROM RESPONSIBILITIES.**

_Our reporters have, (after hearing that the the world-known Kim Possible's strange illness in fact is PREGNANCY) discovered that the man who impregnated her, (her long-time friend and recently boyfriend Ron Stoppable) has fled the country because of unknown reasons. However, miss. Possibles former classmate Bonnie Rockwaller, have this theory._

"_Ron Stoppable have always been very lighthearted and the greatest responsibility he has ever shown was to look after his adoptive sister. My guess is that he has fled because he, like so many other male teens, wouldn't stand by his responsibility. Now, I will admit that I am NOT some sort of best friends with Kim. Actually we have had many run-ins during high school. But I am ready to give Kim my full support, no matter if she decides to have an abortion or not. But, with risk of sounding __insensitive, that is what happens Kim, when you don't insist on that your boyfriend uses condom when you have sex."_

_Miss Rockwaller's theory however, was contradicted by miss Possible friend, assistant manager in Club Banana's Middleton department Monique Davis. Miss Davis said:_

"_Ron has fled out of fear yes, but not out of fear of responsibility, but because he fears being thrown into a space probe and shot into a black hole by Kim's father, rocket scientist dr. James Possible, for impregnating Kim. And about that with the condom, then I know that, because Kim and I had to wash a garbage pail the morning after, Ron did used condom. The reason she became pregnant was because they were fooled by Kim's mother, neurologist dr.__ Anne Possible, who knew that Kim's and Ron's relationship would NOT endure college, due to the fact the no college would accept Ron because of his low GPA, my friend Kim is far too shallow, on that I agree, I just hoped there was another way out of this mess. But we have begun a search for Ron. More I can not tell."_

_Miss Davis' statement makes a good explanation and is confirmed by Dr. James Possible, who refuse any further comments, except that Kim Possible has refused to get an abortion, Mrs. Dr. Possible gave no comments at all as well. We just have to wait and see, what is going to happened _

Kim grind her teeth by the memory of that newspaper a couple of days after Ron's flight seven months ago.

"_How dare Bonnie give such a statement,_ she thought, _how dare she. She makes it sounds like I didn't care about Ron used condom when we had sex. Good thing that I have concealed it from Ron, if he found out._

She shivered, but then thought of the one two months ago.

**MIDDLETON NEWS:  
><strong>**BOYFRIEND CLAIMS RESPONSIBILITY**

_To you who has hoped for a happy end at the Stoppable-Possible pregnancy affair, you can finally smile. To does who didn't hoped. Well, you are out of luck. Ron Stoppable returned to America a couple of days ago after having heard, from Dr. James Possible's mouth itself, that he wouldn't be tossed into space because of the impregnation. He has IMMEDIATELY asked Kim Possible for forgiveness AND her hand in marriage. Miss Possible was unable, do to her pregnancy, to give a respons herself, but her friend Monique Davis revealed that her answer to both is YES. So as you see a happy end in all ways._

Kim smiled, they had thought that the newspapers would stop after that, but two days ago Bonnie had sent a new statement:

**MIDDLETON NEWS:  
>MOTHER RUINS DAUGHTERS FUTURE<strong>

_After Ron Stoppable returned a couple of months ago, Kim Possible has declared that she have reached the 9. month and can give birth at any time now. She and her fiance are overjoyed and waits in __excitement for Kim to give birth. However, not all enjoy their excitement:_

"_It sounds probably very well" Bonnie Rockwaller states, "But what about the future?. It is close to impossible to find proper work without a __College Education these days. Can they really fulfill a newly-born child it's needs, and can two parent who has never been to college really create a healthy environment. Common sense says NO."_

_Kim Possible had no comments, except for that they are working on it._

Kim sighted. No matter how much she hated it, she had to agree with Bonnie in this case. She and Ron would have great difficulties raising a child, when none of them had ever gone to college. But Wade had said that there was a solution and that he, Ron and Monique would come to talk about it. Then the doorbell rang, and a few minutes later Ron, Wade and Monique came up into her room.

"Hey Kim," Wade and Monique said.

"How does it go honey," said Ron.

"Before we begin," Monique said, "I was wondering, do you mind I..."

She pointed on Kim's belly and Kim shook her head. Monique came closer and smiled as she stroked Kim's belly. She looked on Kim, sighted and said:

"I wish I one day will find a man, who will grant me such a significant gift."

"Well maybe", Wade said, "but that is not why we are here. Look Kim, we have been talking about the article with Bonnie's statement, and we have come to a conclusion. You have to get a college education decree."

"But what about the child.?"

"I will be getting to that. Now, Monique is due to start at an university in Chicago, and they are ready to take you in as well, at the time your freshman year starts, the child would be born."

"But what about Ron?, and the child would need breast milk. Plus, it will take a little while for me to get back in shapes"

"Ron believes in that he can make a nice career without a College Educational Decree. And about your shape, then I have found a nice little formula, which would restore you to normal shape immediately."

"Good, but why do you look so sad."

"Kim, in order for it to work, it would mean the end of your breast milk, that is, until a new embryo is shaped in you. In other words, until you again becomes pregnant. You will never be able to breast-feed this child."

Kim looked crestfallen, but then asked:

"So we use some breast milk substitute for this child?"

"Well," answered Wade, "unfortunately doing so, can risk that the child gets an allergy. But the formula doesn't destroy the milk in your breasts, it changes their destination from your breasts into _another woman's breasts_.

"WHAT," Kim yelled, ARE YOU SAYING I SHOULD LET MY FIRST CHILD DRINK MILK FROM A STRANGERS BREAST."

"Well," Monique said, "both yes and no. You see, we can only using one in your generation. That makes one of our mothers impossible. Your cousin Joss is too young and I are going to college. Plus, we need to make certain that, no matter what, whoever we choose would _never_ make a move for Ron. We have actually found such a person and she is right outside this door. You can come in now."

A young oriental woman entered Kim's room. She was on Kim's age, was beautiful with sleek jet-black hair. Kim looked on her and said:

"YORI"

Yori smiled, bowed and said:

"It shall be an honor for me to feed the child of the mighty Kim Possible and the Mystic Monkey Master Ron Stoppable, with milk from my breast."

"I am afraid Kim," Monique said, "that it is our only hope, unless of course you would let Bonnie continue her talk."

Wade cleared his throat and said:

"I have also made a small wrist Kimmunicator which Yori would could use to contact you and vice versa should you feel any need to talk with it."

"Okay then," smiled Kim.

"However", said Ron, "however, your mother still are worried about your shallowness should overcome you. But don't worry, we found a solution."

Monique smiled and said:

"You will be my roommate and then I will ascertain that you remain loyal to Ron."

"Good"

"My parents are already turning a room into a nursery for our child, while Yori will live in another room close to it." said Ron.

Kim frowned and asked:

"But what will Ron's parents say?, about Yori living there?. Remember they think Yamanuchi is a Japanese high school."

"Don't be worried Possible-San," Yori said, "Stoppable-San.'s parents knows the truth now."

"Good, but I wished you would call us by our first names."

"If you wish so Kim"

Wade took a mysterious pulsing blue energy-ball out, looked on Kim and said:

"Though Monique will keep an eye on you, Yori's master, Sensei, wanted you and Yori to put your hands inside this and shake them."

"What will then happen," Kim said.

Yori cleared her throat and said:

"Ron's loyalty is as sharp as the sharpest steel. Yet you have shown shallowness before. We can't be to careful."

"What will it do"

"If you betray Ron, the genetically makeup of the child will change and instead of _you_ the child will be _my biological child_."

"What do it define as cheating."

"If anybody else than Ron kiss you on your lips you will be warned, but it wouldn't start until you get some more sexual action with the other man."

"Okay"

"Unfortunately, the spell is so sensitive that it can't distinguish Ron's cock from other men's cocks."

"And that means".

"That you and Ron can't have sex until you have finish college. Even if he wears a condom then it will be the same."

"What about a dildo"

"I am afraid that I am not certain, we can't afford to take any chances, so all you really _can _do is to finger yourself."

"When will the spell wear off."

"When you return home from graduation, Ron must kiss you, while you are still in the airport"

Kim nodded.

"Then let us do it"

Wade gave the ball to Ron and he held it out so Kim and Yori could take their right hands in it and shake them. After they took the hands out of the ball, the ball vanished. Kim smiled, she knew what she had done was the right thing to do. But then, suddenly, a sharp pain went thru her. She curled up at the bed and clutched her stomach while she moaned.

"Kim," asked Ron, "what is wrong."

Kim gripped Ron's jersey and said:

"Ron...the...water...just...broke...the...baby...i s...coming."

Ron was flabbergasted. He turned towards the others and yelled

"THE BABY IS COMING. THE WATER BROKE. GET HER MOTHER. NOW"

* * *

><p><strong>Now there is a new cliffhanger right. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW <strong>


	8. The Birth

**DISCLAIMER: Like always I own nothing but the plot**

**Sorry, if I have wrote something wrong about the process of the birth.**

**CHAPTER VIII:  
><strong>**THE BIRTH**

"THE WATER BROKE," Monique yelled, as she ran down into the living room.

"WHAT," Kim's father said.

"THE WATER BROKE," repeated Monique, "THE BABY IS COMING, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? _KIM IS ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH. NOW."_

James jumped up from his chair and Anne turned off the TV, (she had been watching soap opera).

"Anne," James said, "go up and try to help Kim down, while I start the car."

Anne nodded, and ran up to Kim's room, and found her daughter wriggling in pain.

"Mom," she said.

"Shh," her mother said, "yes Kim, I know that it hurts, but you got to hold on."

She looked on the others.

"Well", she said, "what are you all standing around for?. Help me carry her down."

When they came down and out of the house, James already had the car up and running.

"Okay," Anne said, "Ron, you go with me and James in our car. The rest can follow in their own."

"Alright," Monique said as they laid Kim into the Possible family car.

Ron sat in next to James and then they drove away to the hospital. However they was soon caught in a traffic jam.

"Blasted," Ron said, "now what."

"Don't worry Ron," James Possible said, "I still have one trick up my sleeve."

He pressed a button on the dashboard and suddenly the car got tail fins, the ties turned 90 degrees, so the hubcaps pointed vertically at the road, the car lifted itself in a vertical position and then Ron could see there was nozzles on the tail fins, and then the car flew like an airplane, heading for the hospital.

"What in the world is happening?," Ron asked.

"Flight mode," James said, "a little reconciliation present from Drew, now when we have rekindle our old friendship."

Ron nodded as they went vertically down at the entrance to the hospital, just before the hit the ground, the tail fins retracted them self and the ties turned 90 degrees upwards again, and after that, they drove all the way down the "parental unit" lane. They got Kim out of the car, inside the unit and up to the front counter. It had not been easy, mind you, Kim had had many contractions on the way.

"Kimberly Ann Possible," Anne said, "we called for Doctor Caroline Baron."

"Anne". A voice suddenly shouted.

"Carol, we need a wheelchair for my daughter, the water has broken."

"I know, someone named Monique called and said you were on your way."

With lesser talk they got Kim into one of the rooms and onto the bed. Dr. Baron checked her.

"Damned," she said, "she is almost at full dilation, it will be painful, because it is too late for drugs"

Ron frowned.

"We do not need some foolish drugs," he said. "Just start when she is ready to push."

Dr. Baron shrugged, but then told the nurses to come with a monitor. One they could use to keep an eye on Kim's blood pressure and heart beat.

"She is almost ready," said Dr. Baron.

"James," said Anne, "as much as I know you will like to be here, you must go out and keep the others out as well. Only I and Ron will be here."

"Okay"

"She is ready," Dr. baron said, "Now Kim, start to push."

As soon as Kim pushed, Ron grab her hand, closed his eyes and kept saying:

_Powers from ancient times  
><em>_Come to me in my rhymes  
><em>_Protect Kim and slain  
><em>_All of her present pain_

As magnificent it may have sounded, both Kim and Ron was surrounded by a light blue glow, which made Kim's pushes become more painless.

"It is incredible," a nurse said, "it seems like the child is properly on its way out, but her heart beats and blood pressures are...normal."

"The Mystic Monkey Power," Anne said, "good thinking Ron."

However Ron couldn't hear her, and Kim were busy pushing a new life out into the world. Then finally, the child was born.

"It is a boy," Dr. Baron said, clamped the umbilical cord and one of the nurses cut it over.

Ron opened his eyes and the blue glow vanished. Dr. Baron weighted the child.

"6 pounds, 5 ounces," he said.

The boy was washed and dried and handed to Kim, who held him with a smile.

"Have you any idea about what his name shall be" asked Anne.

"Mom, me and Ron decided that if it was a boy, then Ron choose a first name and I a middle name, but if it is a girl, I choose the first name, and Ron the middle name."

"And the surname"

"Stoppable," said Kim, "because when I marry Ron, I take the name Stoppable as my surname, and becomes Kimberly Ann Stoppable."

Ron cleared his throat.

"I think we can let the others in now," he said.

Kim nodded and her mother called on them. And in came: James, Ron's parents with Hana, Monique, Kim's brothers Jim and Tim, Wade and Yori.

Kim smiled and welcomed them all.

"So sis," Jim said, "named our nephew yet."

"No but we are about to."

Kim looked on Ron.

"Since it is a boy, you shall choose the first name."

Ron nodded and said:

"I think that his first name should be David*"

"Splendid idea," said Ron's mother.

Kim looked on them.

"My idea of a middle name for my son, is the one whom I once considered a rival, but no more, one whom I now trust, his middle name shall be...Yori.**"

Yori blushed and Kim looked on her.

"Unless", Kim said, "you have anything against it Yori."

"Definitely not," said Yori, "I find it as a big honor."

Kim smiled and Ron said.

"Then so be it."

He looked at his son.

"Your name shall be...David Yori Stoppable."

Yori smiled and said:

"And so the Circle of Life goes on***"

"I think I better take David to the maturity ward and put him in a warming tray," one of the nurses said.

"Good idea," Kim said, "then you can also show Yori where it is"

Yori and the nurse left the room.

"That reminds me," Kim said, "though we have named our son, I still think that it is also a good thing to do it thru baptism, and I guess Ron's family will insist on a circumcision."

Ron's parents nodded.

"Well then," said James "so let I be.

"So Wade?," Kim asked, "when shall I have the medicine?"

"What medicine?," Kim's mother asked.

Kim looked on her and said:

"Wade has a medicine that will restore my shape to what it was before the conception. So I don't have to go to Chicago without strength"

"Well," Wade said, "first of all: It is more a ritual than a medicine. Second: Because it transfer your breasts ability to create milk for David to Yori's breasts, she must be here as well."

Kim nodded but suddenly, wild commotion was heard from the other side of the door. The door flew open and Dr. Drakken stormed inside and slammed the door behind him.

"Drew," James said, "what is it for a way to enter this room. We are on a hospital and Kim has just given birth."

Drakken was pale in his face, and his lab coat was slightly scorched.

"Sorry James," he said, "but I am fleeing from Shego."

"Why?, asked James.

"Ask your sons," Drakken snarled, "I bought some condoms from them. Some of those Stoppable thought he used that night, but it was some of the weak ones they gave me."

Ron smiled and said:

"And now Shego is pregnant, right."

"Yes. She started to puke this morning and was very angry, but then, I unfortunately said, that if she didn't wanted the child, she could always get an abortion. Then she stared at me and I know that she is out there searching for me. I need your help"

"No you don't," said Jim, "but it will be a good idea to propose."

"Really"

"Yes," Tim said and held up a disc, "because then, we wouldn't need to send this to internet."

"What is it?," asked Drakken.

Jim and Tim smiled.

"Just a little movie recorded thanks to our break in at your security cameras," Jim said, "you really should make it harder to break into their systems."

"What."

"Yeah," Tim continued, "and if you haven't proposed to Shego by this time tomorrow, this movie will come upon the internet in a way so Shego will think you put it out. I don't think she would like people to hear about it that way, do you.?"

Drakken was about to answer when suddenly, a scream went thru the air.

"DREW THEODORE P. LIPSKY"

"Sh...Shego," Drakken stuttered

"Quick," Kim said, "the window"

Just after Drakken had escaped true the window, Shego came bursting in with steam from her nose.

"WHERE IS HE" she yelled.

"Quiet Shego," said Kim, "this is a hospital."

Shego calmed a little down and said:

"I am sorry Kim, but that creep didn't double-check his condoms, and now I am pregnant."

"But what is wrong about that. Your older than me, and I have just given birth to a healthy son."

"Congratulations. It is also more because he said that about abortion"

"Give him one more chance. I am certain that you won't regret it."

"Alright then." Shego said and left.

A little time later Yori returned.

"I am ready for the ritual," she said.

"Me too," said Kim.

Ron looked on them.

"Kim, Yori." he said "Are you certain, once it is done there is no turning back"

"We are ready" said the girls in unison.

"Good," Ron said and lifted his arm. "Then let us begin. Take each others right hand."

Kim and Yori gripped each others right hand. Ron cleared his throat

"You know the words recite them."

Kim started:

_Circumstances requires my presence elsewhere for some time  
><em>_so the life preserving breast milk so prime  
><em>_from my breast shall not flow  
><em>_but in you it will grow  
><em>_oh my beloved child  
><em>_may your longings for me be mild_

Yori looked on Kim and continued:

_Have safe journey my friend  
><em>_to your child's milk I will tend  
><em>_as the honor it is I will feed it so  
><em>_and the kid will grow  
><em>_but may you soon return to your son  
><em>_and its father your beloved Ron._

Kim's breasts glowed, (you could see it thru her clothes), and suddenly, some long white glow traveled along Kim's right arm up to her hand, and over into Yori's hand, and went down her arm, and had her breasts glow for a couple of seconds. Kim looked on herself, she was now fully slim again.

"It is over," Ron said, "the ritual is complete, from now on Yori, it is your breasts which shall provide the milk for David Yori Stoppable."

"I am honored," Yori said and bowed.

"By the way," Ron said, "me and Kim would be honored if you Yori, would be David's godmother"

"I accept with honor"

* * *

><p>Shego went into the lair and looked around.<p>

"Drew," she said "Drew, are you here."

"What do you want," said a voice from the darkness.

Shego took a deep breath.

"I have come to apologize for what I did," she said, "you didn't knew that it was the weak ones. I should be joyful over the fact that you and me are going to have a child with each other"

Drakken came out from the shadows and said:

"And I should not have been so unfeeling and tactless. I shouldn't have suggested that you got an abortion."

He took a deep breath, got on his knees and said:

"Shego. For years we have known each other, but most of the time I thought my feelings was only those of a boss to his employee. Now, I know they are different.

After we saved the world, my vines dragged us together at the UN medal ceremony, confirming the love I have for you. That love you, without a word, confirmed was mutual. We have gone straight, and helped GJ ever since, and I have always wondered when and how I was going to do, what I am about to do.

Two months ago we played a doctor/patient sex game. Though it was delighted, the fact that I impregnated you has nothing to do with this question:"

"Shego, will you marry me"

His vines shot out and procured a small black velvet box and open it revealing black ring with a heart shaped emerald on the top. Shego was flabbergasted, but her answer was, even if she had not been pregnant, given.

"Yes Drew," she said with _tears_ in her eyes. "You bet I will."

She held up her left hand, spread her fingers and laughed when Drakken's vines took the engagement ring and placed it upon her finger.

"Don't worry about using your powers," Drakken said, "ever since I became your boyfriend, I have prepared the ring so it was ready when the great day came."

Shego smiled and went over and kissed Drakken fully on his lips.

"Thanks for that...my dear fiance."

* * *

><p><em><strong>1½ month later. Middleton Airport.<strong>_

Kim and Monique had vent to the airport to take the plane to Chicago and Ron had drove them there, while Yori was home attending David. Kim was still a little nervous, the last week had included BOTH David's baptism, (Which Ron's parents had allowed him to participate in), and his circumcision, (Which Ron's parent had allowed her to see.).

"Well," Ron said as they stood in the hall, "I guess this is now that I say good luck with your studies Kim."

Kim smiled. Monique was standing behind waiting for Kim to say goodbye to Ron.

"Ron," Kim smiled, "it is not _that _bad. I will soon be home for holiday, and if I miss you and David, I will use my wrist Kimmunicator to contact you."

"I know. It is just that, I do hope you would fall for any of the academic guys at the college."

"Ron, I got an engagement ring and it reminds me of you and David."

Suddenly, a voice over the airport speakers sounded.

"All passengers to flight 115, with course towards Chicago, must go to gate three."

"It's us Kim," Monique said.

"Well, see you Ron."

"Good luck Kim."

Kim and Ron kissed each other goodbye and Monique waved goodbye to Ron.

After having seen their plane take off, Ron went into his car and drove home. He had still a lot to think about, very very much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No, the story is not over, just keep being ready each Saturday.**

**By the way if some have noticed, then James' car's "flight mode" are the way that the Time machine in "Back to the future part 2" flies.**

*** Ron's mum thinks it is a splendid idea to name her grandson David. That is because "David" is biblical Hebrew and means "beloved".**

**** That Kim gives her son the middle name Yori also fits. "Yori" is the Japanese word for "reliable"**

***** "And so the circle of life goes on", Yori says the same as the talking monkey, Jo-Jo junior from the "Escape from Monkey Island" adventure game says, after that Horatio Marley has resumed his post as governor of Melee Island.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**


	9. The Final Test

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the great plot.**

**Behold: The lemon returns**

**A/N: And now we go 4 years into the future**

**CHAPTER IX:  
><strong>**THE FINAL TEST**

_**Middleton airport:**_

"There is the plane dad," said a young 4 year old boy, and pointed at the sky.

Ron Stoppable looked up and smiled as he saw the plane from Chicago preparing to land at the runway.

"_4 years," _he thought, "_it has more felt like ten."_

Though Kim had been home on holidays and Ron had talked with her over the Kimmunicator, he still had missed her very much. He knew that he couldn't move with her to Chicago, not until David no longer was dependable on breast-milk. Thanks to Yori, that need had been taken care of. But when David was old enough to drink normal milk, Ron's parents had demanded that Yori remained until Kim had finished her education. They had also seen how good friends David and Yori had become, and Yori accepted their hospitality.

"Dad, Dad, DAD," yelled David.

"Sorry David," Ron said, "I was just thinking"

The little boy looked up with his chocolate-brown eyes. Ron smiled:

David's eyes shape was Kim's but the color was Ron's. Just as well with the hair. It was fiery red like his mum's but the hairstyle was just as his father's.

The plane had landed and Kim was about to come out of it and enter the airport. Ron knew he had to kiss her before they exited the airport in order to break the spell which had helped keeping Kim from cheating on him.

"Dad, are mom coming home to stay this time?."

"Yes David," said Ron and smiled "she is"

He looked out and saw Kim and her friend Monique coming out of the plane followed by Brick Flagg. In the older days, Ron may feel a hint of concern, but no more. He knew that Brick was in love with Monique and had helped keeping other boys away from Kim.

Ron remembered them talking about an incident with a senor jock, who believed that Kim, being an engaged woman and a mother, were posing as a challenge to win. He paid dearly for that attempt.

"That woman is engaged to, and has a child with, my friend Ron Stoppable," had Brick said, "and if you try anything else I will show you why I was the best quarter-back upon Middleton High"

* * *

><p>As soon as they met in the terminal Ron kissed Kim with passion and broke the spell.<p>

"Oh Thank you Ron," Kim said, "you don't know how much I have waited for this moment."

"You're welcome Kim," said Ron, "let's go out to my car."

He looked upon Monique and Brick and said:

"If the two of you want to I can give you a ride."

"Nah," Monique said, "me and Brick has a lot to talk about future jobs. But thanks for the offer."

Kim and Ron went out to Ron's car, but Kim's mouth fell open when she saw it.

"Ron," she said, "That's no car. That is a stretch limo. Who borrowed you that?."

"No one Kim." said Ron, during the last couple of years he had got used to call her Kim instead of KP due to their upcoming marriage, "It belongs to me."

"But how.."

"...can I afford it?. Simple. You see things have changed, during the time you have been away. Of course I haven't said anything when you were home, because it should be a surprise. But I have become head of Smarty Marts department here in Middleton. I have also become head of Bueno Nacho's department here in Middleton."

Kim was stunned.

"But then you probably don't have much spare time." she said.

Ron shook his head and said:

"No Kim I have a lot of spare time, but let talk about this inside the car while Wade drives us home to your parents"

Kim almost got a chock when she saw Wade sitting at the steering wheel dressed in a drivers uniform. Kim, Ron and David sat in.

"You see Kim," Ron said, "I had the opportunity to chose an Assistant Manager for each of those places On that way, I do not need to be there very much. I have choose Ned for the Bueno Nacho and Felix for Smarty Mart."

"Are you saying," Kim asked "that Felix are assistant manager, despite his little problem with his leg.?"

"Kim," Ron answered, "I have manage to control my Mystic Monkey Powers in such a way, that I can heal strong wounds and broken bones. Since Felix's legs are not paralyzed by birth, I have healed him. He no longer needs a wheelchair"

"And Yori?," asked Kim, "are she still in America.?"

"Yes," answered Ron, "in fact she has got a Green Card in America, because she intends to stay here permanently."

"WHAT"

"Oh don't worry, she already has a job and her own house. She hasn't quite moved in yet. She wanted to wait until you had returned."

"Good, and what is her job."

"Well, she is a teacher. She teach martial arts in a karate club and teach eastern culture at Middleton High. She don't earn the big bucks but her needs are simple."

Kim smiled.

"How nice," she said, "things has changed for the better since I came home."

"Indeed," Ron said, "Are you also gonna search for a job?."

Kim shook her head and said:

"No. Not until our wedding and honeymoon are over."

And then she sat back and enjoyed the ride.

* * *

><p>It was a nice warm evening, when Ron arrived to Yori's house. Yori had spent the last couple of days settling into her new house, while Kim lived in the Stoppable guest room.<p>

But today Yori had sent Ron a letter urging him to come 07:30 PM. Ron was puzzled, what did Yori want at this hour. Well he would soon find out. He rang the doorbell.

"Come in Ron," Yori's voice sounded. "I am in the bedroom. I wanna talk with you."

"_Bedroom,"_ thought Ron, _why does wanna talk with me in her bedroom."_

Ron entered the bedroom and got a shock.

"_Good god,"_ he thought.

And shocked he should be. There, on the bed, in a VERY sexy position, _lay Yori completely and fully naked._

"Yori," Ron said and quickly crossed his legs. "Why do you want to talk with me when you are na.a..ked."

Yori looked seductively on him and said:

"Because I want you to fuck me Ron Stoppable. I have seen how you have missed a woman's touch for nearly five years. I have never tried having sex. But you have had. It was nearly five years ago, but you can't have forgotten anything. Kim is busy discussing wedding plans and learning to know David deeper. I have smuggled some of your strong condoms here. No one is going to know Ron. I wanna know what it is Kim will get in a few days. I know your body wants, I can see your erection begging to get out."

"That is right," Ron said, "but I am engaged to Kim and I have a child with her. I am sorry Yori, I am sure you one day will find a good man for you, but it wouldn't be me. There are 4 days to my wedding, I will not cheat on Kim, goodbye."

Ron turned around and was about to leave when Yori said:

"You stop there Ron Stoppable. You stay right here until I have said everything."

Ron turned around and looked on her.

"First of all," Yori said, "then I am not Yori, who I am, I will tell soon. Second: Do you know what this is."

She held her left arm on and Ron could see a watch on it.

"It is a watch," he said, "but other then that I do not know."

The young woman smiled and said:

"It is a disguiser, one of Drakken's invention for GJ. It turns the body into exact duplicate of the one it is set to, complete with voice and everything. It makes them very useful in the spy field. But as I said, I am not Yori. Though it was Yori's idea."

"Idea?"

"Yeah a test to see how far your loyalty to Kim Possible was."

"Who are you?"

The woman sighted.

"Have you really not guess that yet Ron."

She pressed a button on the side of the watch and then suddenly began to change look. Her skin tone became light, her black eyes became green and her hair became red. A few seconds later and instead of looking on a naked Yori, Ron was now looking on a nude Kim Possible.

"Kim," he said, "but I thought you were home planning the wedding"

"I was, but Yori called me and told me about this plan."

"Where IS Yori."

"Do you remember Will Du"

"You mean that agent who kept seeing you as an amateur. Yeah why"

"Haven't Yori said that she had corresponded with him for almost a year now?."

"No, Why?."

"Because, she is in love with him. Right now they are on their first date. They had to wait with dating until I returned home."

"Then when does she expect to be home."

Kim smiled and said.

"Not until tomorrow, because she has a test for him as well."

"What is that"

"They shall sleep together in the same bed for one night, but without any sexual actions. Will must prove that he loves Yori and not Yori's body."

"So we got this house to ourself for the whole night?."

"Yes," Kim smiled and pointed at Ron's groin. "I can see that "Little-Ronnie" are ready for me. I thought you manage to calm him down."

"He got hard again when he saw who it was Kim."

Ron frowned and said.

"Are you sure you want to do this."

"Ron. For four YEARS I have not could do any sexual movements but fingering myself. I have lived in celibacy during my college time. The closes thing I got to your "touch" was a kiss on my lips. It has been almost five years since we fucked. It wanna try again. Not the entire thing. A ride is enough. Besides, I can not focus upon the wedding plans, and since I am moving home to mom and dad these last couple of days, I would like to have be calmed a little so I can focus on the ceremony and not on having sex with you."

Ron hugged her and kissed her lips, and pointed at the condoms.

"You're sure these are the strong ones," he said.

"Yes," Kim said, " I don't plan on getting pregnant a couple of days before my own wedding."

Ron smiled and pulled his clothes of himself seized one of the condoms, rolled it on and sat at the bed.

"The horse is ready for you Kim," he said with a smile.

"Then I will mount it and begin to ride."

Kim sat herself nice and easy upon Ron's cock and started to ride it. Soon after she began to scream:

LET ME RIDE YOU LIKE I DID NEARLY FIVE YEARS AGO RON STOPPABLE, I WANT TO RELIVE HOW IT FELT TO RIDE YOUR BIG FAT DICK. I NEED TO LOOSEN UP SO I WILL BE READY FOR OUR WEDDING. GIVE IT TO ME, GIVE..IT..TO..ME

And Ron answered:

RIDE ME KIM POSSIBLE, RIDE ME LIKE YOU DID BEFORE. LET ME FELL THE LUST I HAD THESE MANY YEARS AGO. I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU AND PREPARE YOU FOR OUR WEDDING. RIDE IT AGAIN, AND AGAIN, AND AGAIN.

And so they continued, most of the night.

* * *

><p>It was nearly 7:30 AM when Kim awoke the next morning.<p>

"Ron," she said and shook his arm, "Ron, get up."

Ron opened his eyes.

"Good morning sunshine," she said, "now get your clothes on and go home to your parents."

Ron took his clothes on and went to the front door.

"Goodbye Kim," he said.

"Goodbye Ron," Kim said, "and remember: from now on, we wouldn't see each other until the wedding ceremony."

Ron went back and kissed Kim with high passion.

"There," he said and walked to the door, "that was the last time I kissed you as an engaged man. The next time we kiss, it would be as husband and wife."

He opened the door walked out and closed it afterwards. Kim smiled and thought:

"_I wonder how Yori's night with Will Du went. I will wait for her. In the meantime I will make some tea._

Kim found a teapot and started to make some tea. She wonder if she should make some breakfast as well. Nah, her mother had some for her and Yori would probably also have eaten.

After the green tea was finish, (Yori refused to sever herself completely from her Japanese roots, so the only tea she had was green tea), Kim sat down just as the doorbell rang and Yori came in.

"Kim," Yori said and smiled, "how did it went?. Did Ron passed the test.?"

"Passed it?," Kim smiled, "you bet he passed it. His entire _body _was screaming for him to take me when he thought that it was you who lied there. But he stood firm and refused to give in."

"Just as I said. He is completely loyal to you."

"Yes. But how about Will, did he cleared his test."

"Indeed. The closes thing I came to have sex with him was a goodnight kiss on my lips."

"Good. Are you hungry."

Yori shook her head.

"No," she said, "I´had breakfast over at Will, but I never say no to a good cup of Green Tea."

They sat down and drank tea.

"Well" said Kim, when she saw the clock was 9:00 AM. "I better get home, before mom and dad get's worried. Besides, David comes and lives with me and my parents until the wedding day."

"Why"

"Because it means bad luck for the groom to see the bride the 24 hours before the wedding. Ron and I have decided to include these last couples of days as well."

Yori nodded as Kim got up from the chair and said goodbye to Yori.

As Kim wandered home, she felt that her life was getting good. She had good friends and a charming son and soon she and the son's father marry each other. Things was as good as they could be.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of chapter IX. Be ready for the final chapter. Soon.<strong>

**Review nice please.**


	10. The Wedding

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**To you Jews and Catholics, I am sorry if the ceremony are missing something, it is not easy to combine christian and Jewish wedding. (I think that one of the creators of Kim Possible show must be a Jew.) Or maybe it is to prevent something like this. I don't know.**

**Well, we finally squishes the lemons one final time.**

**CHAPTER X:  
>THE WEDDING<strong>

Ron was standing in his black tux in the wedding ceremony room in Middleton Convention Center and looked upon all the people that had come. He knew them. Kim's grandma, Kim's uncle Slim Possible, Kim's ex-boyfriend Josh Mankey and his girlfriend Tara King, Master Sensei, Wade's parents, the four Team Go members, Kim's aunt June, Kim's cousin Larry, Kim and Ron's teacher from Middleton High: Steve Barking, Drew, (Drakken), Lipsky, his wife Shego Lipsky and their 3 years and 5 months old daughter Elaine. Even Martin Smarty, (owner of Smarty Mart low-price supermarkets.), and his son Artie came.

And of course in the front was Kim's mother and Kim's brothers at one side, (The boys had been body search for about three times, to make certain they didn't smuggled any recording equipments,) and, on the other side, Ron's parents.

David, who stood proudly at his father's side, smiled and waved discretely to Elaine. The two children had already learn to become friends despite their young age. Ron chuckled.

"_Who knows,"_ he thought, _"maybe, someday, David will end up marring Elaine."_

That would be a sight. Yori and Sensei had told them that, in time, David would could use the Mystic Monkey Powers. That was one of the features of them. That they could be pasted on through reproduction. Ron also knew that Elaine eventually would command both her mothers destructive powers and her fathers plant powers.

Ron looked upon his best man Felix Renton, (who was dressed a sandy-colored tux. Ron's hair-color), and the other groomsmen, Wade Load, Will Du and Brick Flagg, each dressed in a brown tux, (due to Ron's eye-color,)

"_I don't hope that anyone will be against this wedding_" he whispered to Felix.

"Don't worry Ron," said Felix, "you can handle it. No one is going to be against it. The only ones who are against it is Bonnie, your aunt Gail, (because Kim isn't a Jew), and your demon cousin Shawn and none of them are here. Don't forget that. Many here are actually very angry over that it took you so long time to pop the question."

"Besides," said Brick "I have promised Monique, that I will tackle you to the floor if you try to flee this ceremony."

Ron smiled. That wouldn't be necessary, he had never been more certain on anything in his life. Never.

* * *

><p>Kim was standing in front of the big double doors with her father at her side.<p>

"Nervous Kimmie-cub?," asked James.

"A little dad," said Kim, "and stop calling me Kimmie-cub. I am about to be wed to the man of my dreams."

"You will always be my little Kimmie-cub"

Kim smiled. Her father was even more nervous than her. After all, this was a mixture of two different religions. Kim looked at her bridal gown. It was designed by Monique, (she already got some ideas in Chicago), but others had contributed and provided Kim with The Four Wedding Presents:

**Something Old:** A silver bracelet that Anne had provided. It was VERY old being forged somewhere in Medieval Europe, by a blacksmith for _his_ daughters wedding. The blacksmith was James' ancestor and since then all women in the Possible family gained it at their wedding, no mater if they married in or out of the family. It had been given to Anne when she married James, and Kim knew that when David became old enough, his bride should also have it. Just as well as Jim's and Tim's.

**Something New: **A magnificent tiara made by Yori herself. Kim didn't knew from where she had the gold or the gems and pearls, but she swear that they were legally acquired. It was good, because it was very beautiful. A big drop-shape front there was two tips in each sides, all with a different gem: A white pearl, a sapphire, an emerald, and a ruby. And at the top of the drop was a fine rose pearl. When Kim had asked why they were there. Yori said that they symbolized the four elements. White Pearl=air, Emerald=earth, Sapphire=Water and Ruby=fire. But the Rosa Pearl symbolized the love Kim and Ron had for eachother.

**Something Borrowed:** A magnificent bronze necklace with a golden Star of David in it. It belonged to Kim's soon to be mother-in-law, and she had gracefully allowed Kim to borrow it for the wedding.

**Something Blue:** A blue garter which, she thought, was strangely made, until she was told that it was a combination of a real garter and some remnants of Kim's Junior Prom dress. The garter had been made by Kim's grandmother, Nana Possible.

Kim smiled, a little while ago she felt something strange in one of her shoes. Monique had smiled and said that, for good measure, she had put a penny in Kim's one shoe. Kim had nodded, it was a tradition, though she meant something different.

Kim looked at her bridesmaids: Kim's cousin Joss, Zita Flowers and Yori as they entered the chamber, lead by Kim's maid of honor Monique. Their dresses was also well made. Nice green dresses, (green due to Kim's eyes.). Kim knew that Ron's eye color also was the color of his groomsmen tuxes. Except for Monique, whose dress was orange-red, (like Kim's hair-color).

When Beethoven's 9. symphony in D minor* started, Kim hold her fathers hand in a tight grip, took a deep breath and got ready to walk into the wedding room having secured that Ron's adoptive sister Hana was ready for her duty as a flower girl and Rufus, The ring bearer, went in as well. Kim looked determined on the door. Now there was no turning back, finally the time had come.

* * *

><p>As the bridesmaids had taken their positions, Rufus stood at his place with the rings and Hana had scattering flower petals as she walked down the aisle. Then the double-doors opened and Kim went in with her father and the two of them walked down the aisle. (Ron smiled as he remembered how much they argued about the traditions. Then in the end they had made compromises. Ron was standing at an alter instead of a chuppah, but it was Rabbi Elliot Katz who should perform the ceremony. They had also decided that there would no wine drinking but Ron was to smash an empty wine glass.) As James reached the alter, he gave Ron Kim's arm and and sat down at his wife.<p>

Rabbi Katz cleared his throat.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Dean Stoppable bonds in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who has any reason for them not to be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There were more noise in a unhaunted crypt, than here. Rabbi Katz smiled and said:

"Good, let us continue"

He turned towards Ron and said:

"Ronald Dean Stoppable. Do you take Kimberly Ann Possible to be your lovely wedded wife; to love and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?."

"I do," Ron said.

The Rabbi turned his head towards Kim and said:

"Kimberly Ann Possible. Do you take Ronald Dean Stoppable to be your lovely wedded husband; to love and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?."

"I do," said Kim.

"Bring forth the rings."

Rufus handed the box containing the rings to Felix, and Kim took one of them up. They were plain gold with the words: "nunquam exsisto northmanni" engraved in silver. Kim smiled. She was very good at Latin now and knew it meant "never be normal". She slid it on Ron's finger and said:

"With this ring Ron, I thee wed."

Ron held the other one up and said:

"With this ring Kim, I thee wed."

Rabbi Katz wrapped an empty glass in a cloth and placed it at Ron's feet and said:

"By the power vested in me by the state of Colorado, I now pronounce you husband and wife".

Ron stomped the glass with all of his might as the crows scream "Mazel Tov"

And with a huge smile Rabbi Katz said:

"Well, Ronald I think you know what comes next."

Ron smiled, grab Kim and gave her a fiery romantic kiss on her lips. A kiss that demonstrated the deeps of his love. After that he said:

"Permissum duos pectus" (let two hearts).

"Pulsum ut unus.",(beat as one), said Kim.

The applause could be heard far and wide, but neither Ron nor Kim cared.

Kim smiled and looked on the man that had been her best friend, boyfriend, fiance and now finally husband. Who should have known that, when they met for the first time, one day they would be wed. Kim smiled again. The answer to that question was easy. Each and everyone they had met already then.

* * *

><p>The ballroom was delightedly covered with all sorts of food for the reception that followed. The crowd was waiting.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen," the emcee said, "put your hands together for the best flower girl in the world. Hana Stoppable"

Hana came in and sat by her parent's

"And now the bridesmaids and the groomsmen.

First we have the Best man and Maid of Honor: Felix Renton and Monique Davis."

Felix and Monique came in followed by:

"Wade Load and Joss Possible.

Zita Flowers and Brick Flagg.

and Yori Kouyuu** and Will Du."

And now the ones we have all been waiting for:

Ronald Dean Stoppable, his wife Kimberly Ann Stoppable and their son: David Yori Stoppable.

Ron and Kim came in with David behind them, caring his mothers veil. They all took their seats and began to eat. Until the emcee stood up.

"Well," he said, "Then now is it, we can not get around it."

He turned to Felix Renton and said:

"I believe that you have some words mr. Renton."

Felix nodded, stood up and got up upon a podium in the middle of the room.

"I met Ron and Kim for the first time during a carnival and already then, I could see the depths of their emotions, even though they definitely didn't saw it themselves. In the beginning I also thought that Ron was blind, since he acted as if he couldn't see that I was driving a wheelchair at that time, but I learned that he care not for the physical appearance and the only thing he really was blind for, was his own feelings for that beautiful woman who now sits at his side. Kim on the other hand, had difficulty talking with me because she was afraid of making me sorry that I was paralyzed in my legs. Strangely enough it took a villain to open her eyes. But that about the chair is past now due to Ron's help. I have also long known that they were to end up wed and have a child with eachother. I _never_ would have guested it turned out to be the other way around though. To Kim and Ron."

All, but Kim and Ron stood up toasted and Kim and Ron kissed eachothers lips.

"That was Felix Renton. And now we shall hear something from the maid of honor."

Monique went up to the podium as Felix sat down again.

"Kim and Ron," Monique said "is a strange couple, though they showed that they were best friends, I could see the love in their eyes, a love that they both tried to deny. The first time when Kim showed Ron affection was when she was under the effect of the Moodulator. Ron's love, which I saw already then, however refused to give in, which shows that, despite he loved her already, his instinct knew, that something was wrong. I also saw that Kim could become jealous, even tough she never admitted it. An example would be when Sensei was kidnapped and Yori came to Ron for help. Kim was under the fake impression that Yori was an agent of Monkey Fist, but I could see the jealousy shinning in Kim's eyes and that in reality she saw her as a rival. But that was, luckily enough, only temporarily. Soon Kim had to admit that there was only friendship going on between Ron and Yori. However sometimes I could see it's shadow in Kim's eyes when we talked about Yori. That Kim and Ron ended up married and have a child is, for me, only something I knew was to come. Nothing in their life had ever been truly normal but, as their rings says: _nunquam exsisto northmanni. _Never be normal. To Ron and Kim."

All toasted again.

"Well spoken miss Davis," said the emcee, "and now, it is time for the presents."

Drakken stood up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable," he said. "me and Shego has been building a special lair at the Middleton Mountains. It looks like a normal house but it is the top of the lair which goes far down into the ground. The house is equipped with the best tech furniture I have ever made. The lair also has a hanger which Motor Ed has equipped with the "coolest wheels for dudes and babes"."

All clapped as Drakken handed his portfolio to Kim and Ron so they could see photos of their new home.

Wade then stood up.

"Ron and Kim. On behalf of your family and friends, I will like to say that while Drakken made sure of the furniture, we made sure of the equipments in the lair. There are battle-suits for the entire family. And I am ready to make more. Powerfully Kimmunicators which can be used to communicate all over. It has a nice training and meditation chambers. Good lab area and of course medical drones. It is all power by a hyper-fusion generator. In other words it is the perfect headquarter for Team Stoppable. Because since you now are married, you will have to change the team name from Possible to Stoppable."

All laugh, but the clapped.

Then Martin Smarty stood up.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable and Kimberly Ann Stoppable. I give you a first class beach house on an island in the Caribbean Sea. A little vacation house you may enjoy. I have loaded it with a hyper-fusion generator. It is also equipped with a high speedboat and first class furniture."

"Thank you mr. Smarty," said Ron.

"That is the least I can do to thank you Ronald. I have never been more closer to my son Artie for years."

"It was no big", said Ron, "he understood most himself"

All clapped as Kim and Ron saw the pictures there was of their new vacation house.

"I think we would inspect that place at our honeymoon dear," smiled Kim.

* * *

><p>A little while after it was time for the dances. In return for a generously contribute to the Jewish Community Center, Ron and Kim could skip the "chair dance" and instead dance to their song "Could it be". After that Kim and James danced and after that Kim was ready to cut the cake. After she cut she took a piece aimed at Ron, who smiled and was ready. But with one quick rush Kim turned and hit Jim straight in the face.<p>

"That was for all yours and Tim's blackmailing throughout my life," she said.

Everyone laugh and continued the party. And as the party was almost over Kim went to the podium and said:

"Single girls, come and catch the bouquet."

All the girls went over there. In this particularly affair, Ron had told Yori not to use her ninja skills to get the flowers.

"You must give everyone a fair chance," had he said.

As Kim turned her back to the bachelorettes, she couldn't find her bouquet.

"Here is it Kim," said Ron and came with it, "They are smelling well."

Kim smiled, but she was certain, that Ron when tried to smell them had whispered "Yori", down into the bouquet.

Kim took the flowers, turned her back to the girls again and flung it over her head. The bouquet bounced on the hands and head of the girls until it finally was catch by...Yori.

Yori smiled and blinked to Will Du.

"Bachelors, come fort," Ron said, "and let's show those girls how you _really_ catch a thing."

Al the boys went to middle of the dance floor were Kim sat down in a chair while Ron knelt and gracefully removed the garter from Kim's leg.

Then it was there again. Kim was certain that Ron, as he raised up with the garter, whispered "Will Du" to it. Then he throw it backwards with all of his might. Kim wasn't surprised to see that it ended in Will Du's hands. She smiled:

"_Fair play and give everyone a chance, yeah right. You are so __devious__ Ron"_

Will smiled and then he did something very incredible, he went over and kissed Yori fully on her lips, with just as great passion as Ron often did with Kim.

All sighted. Maybe Will and Yori's time would come sooner then expected.

* * *

><p>After having said goodbye to the guests being covered with rice and flow away in the Red Bird, (a stealth jet plane which could lift and land vertically. Made by Motor Ed), Kim and Ron sat course for their new beach house in the Caribbean. Soon after they arrived at their place and Ron carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed, but Kim stood up again.<p>

"Time for total truth," she said. "You used your Mystic Monkey Powers to force the bouquet to go to Yori and the garter to go to Will, right."

Ron smiled and said:

"Of course. Yori deserves someone who loves her, and as you said the have corresponded with eachother. I just wanted them to go a little further. You don't say anything when we get home, do you."

Kim smiled.

"No," she said, "I won't. But do you remember that night where we conceived David?."

"How would I could forget. Why"

"Do you remember, that you promised that, when the time was right, you would give a damn in my father's space-probe-threat and impregnate me.?"

"Yeah"

"Well, already that night I knew that that day or rather that night, would be our wedding night."

"You're sure.?"

"Ron, I have never felt how it is to feed a child milk from my breast, I want to help you tuck in our child every night. I want you to deliberately make a child with me."

Ron smiled and said:

"Alright Mrs. Stoppable, you will have it your way. But _I_ remove your clothes this time."

Kim smiled and nodded as Ron started to unzip her bridal gown.

A little while after the only sounds that came from the bedroom were moaning and Kim's voice screaming.

"FUCK ME RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE, MY DEVIOUSLY HUSBAND. KNOCK ME UP. POUND YOUR BIG FAT DICK IN ME AND SCREW ME UNTIL YOU EXPLODE. SEND YOUR BABY-MAKING JUICE INTO ME, SO I CAN USE IT TO BECOME PREGNANT AGAIN. FUCK ME SO MY BELLY WILL GROW AS I CARING YOUR CHILD. SATISFY YOUR HORNY BITCHY WIFE, FUCK HER UNTIL SHE FAINTS. FUCK HER HARDER..FASTER..HARDER...FATTER.

And Ron answered:

I WILL FUCK YOU AND SATISFY YOU KIM STOPPABLE, MY GORGEOUS HORNY BITCH OF A WIFE. I WILL KNOCK YOU UP AND MAKE YOU PREGNANT AS I DID 5 YEARS AGO. I WILL ASCERTAIN THAT YOU ONCE AGAIN WILL FEEL THE DREADFUL MORNING SICKNESS. BECAUSE I AM YOUR SEX THIRSTY HUSBAND. MY COCK BANGS FOR ENTRY INTO YOU. RECEIVE MY JUICES YOU HORNY BITCH. RECEIVE...MY..BABY...MAKING...JUICES

Ron felt himself coming and stabbed as far inside as he could and shot his sperm straight into Kim's pussy. 3 hours later they were completely exhausted.

"Did you think it succeed?," asked Ron.

Kim nodded.

" I don't know how," she said, "but I can feel that we succeed. Now go to sleep."

Ron smiled and turned around. Then they laid there as a married couple, only this time they _were_ a married couple.

"_If anyone had told me 7 years ago that I would be rich, successful, married to my best friend and have a child with her" _Ron thought_. "I would say they was crazy."_

To think that all this started with a plan that Kim's mother laid, a brilliant plot, a devious plot. Truly..._a mothers plot._

* * *

><p><strong>To those of you who knows Latin; It can be that, you find that my translation ain't 100 % correctly. But it is the best I can do, even with a free online translator.<strong>

**Oh and you Jews. I am a christian, I have simply no idea what that dance with the bride and groom on each chair hold by the guests are called. I will upgrade it if anyone knows.**

***I have read that, due to Richard Wagner's anti Jewish meanings, the Wedding March are NOT used in many other Kim/Ron weddings. I know that some may think that Pachelbel's "Canon in D major" is a nice choice. But I like Beethoven's 9. symphony in D minor. It is such a good music.**

**** I looked a my English-japanese translator in order to find a fitting surname for Yori and I think I found a nice one. You see kouyuu. It means friendship**

**That is the end of my story, give me some good reviews and Gouge: **

**PERHAPS KIM'S AND RON'S SCREAMS CAN MAKE YOU REALIZE THAT I AM NOT 14 YEARS OLD.**


	11. INFORMATION

To all who follows my story

There is a poll at my page about if you want a sequell for "A mothers plot"

Here is a preveiw

Story name: Time Plot

Description: After the birth of Kim and Ron's twins, (consived in AMP chapter 10.) Kim and Ron has to go to Cairo in order to stop the Senors and DNAmy from opening a buried grave from the days of Ramses II. A grave that contains the mummy of the greatest enemy Egypt had ever faced: The Time Master.


End file.
